Bobby's Daughter
by VJH13
Summary: Alison Jamie Singer is the daughter of Bobby Singer. She's always had Sam and Dean Winchester, growing up and training/hunting with them. What happens when she finds out the whole truth about what happened that night in the fall of 1988 and does she feel more than just friendship for Dean. Rated T for language. Sorry I suck at summaries.(Dean&OC)
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

**Bobby's Daughter**

 _ **In the beginning**_

A/N: I don't own Supernatural that honour belongs to Kripke. Alison is my interpretation on Bobby's child if he had one. This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind!

Alison's P.O.V

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Alison Jamie Singer, yes you read that right I am Bobby Singer's daughter. Most people think that my dad holed himself up after his wife Karen died. My dad did move on a few years later with a fellow hunter Elizabeth Perry, my mom. She was beautiful and one of the most caring people I knew, well until one day that all changed. In the fall of 1988 I was 5 and staying home with mom while dad was out finishing a job. I was playing on the floor with my toys while mom was in the kitchen, getting supper ready since dad was due home soon. I went in to the kitchen to see if supper was ready and I wish now that I hadn't. The woman that was there was no longer my mom, a demon had taken over her body.

I don't remember much after walking into the kitchen except for the pain and hearing myself scream bloody murder. It's been 17 years and my dad still won't tell me the full story of what happened and how mom didn't make it. I have an idea but I don't want to bring up bad memories for my dad. He's lost two women he loved to demons and he hasn't really been the same since. He tried to protect me from the life for as long as he could after that but that all changed when the Winchesters came to stay with us for Christmas in 1991. That's where our story begins.

 _ **December 1991**_

Alison's P.O.V

Dad told me that we were going to have some visitor's for a couple days, two boys that are around my age. I can hear a car pulling up in the yard and I run down the stairs with my long wavy brown hair flying behind me.

"Dad! I think they're here. Where are ya?"

"I'm in the den Alison, no need to scream." Dad walks out of the den looking a bit grumpy so I slow down and give him a hug.

"Are you okay dad? You don't seem happy." I was curious as to why he was so grumpy. He's normally pretty cool and calm, but I think that he's not happy about visitors.

Dad stops to look at me and gives me a small smile. "Don't worry your head about it sweet pea. It's just work that's bugging me. How about we go greet the boys?"

*Knock at the door*

"John, how are you? This here is Alison, my daughter." Dad greeted the boys. I was hiding behind him watching them.

"Good Bobby." The man, John replied. He looked at the two boys and said "Dean and Sam why don't you go put your stuff down and go play with Alison. I need to talk to Bobby." I walk with the boys into the living room.

The boy Sam is the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean. What's your name?"

I look up from my curtain of brown waves and say "Hi I'm Alison. What do you guys want to do? We have a ton of games or we can watch movies until dinner is ready." Dean looks over and shrugs "Movies are fine, whatever." We can hear shouting from the kitchen.

"How long are you taking off for this time you idjit?!" My dad rarely screams, the boys and I stop everything and walk towards the kitchen.

"After I eat probably a week maybe two." John replies. My eyes snap in his direction in shock.

"But dad Christmas is in a week. You can't miss it this year, you promised!" shouted Dean.

"I know that boy but I have a job to do! I'll try to make it back but you boys better understand if I don't." John was stern and angry that Dean had spoken up.

"Yes sir.." I can't believe that John talks to his kids that way. I'm so lucky that dad is never like that with me. I drag the boys back to the living room and we end up eating dinner in there and watching movies all night. None of us wanted to say goodbye to John, we were all trying to forget about what happened in the kitchen and enjoy the new found friendship.

A/N: Hey guys, so like I said at the top this is my first story ever so I'm a bit nervous. I've had this idea for awhile now and I'm trying out doing the story in different points of view so bear with me. Anyways thank you and I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: Jericho Part One

**Chapter 2: Jericho part one**

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter covers the pilot episode of Supernatural and a bit of what has happened for Sam and Alison. This chapter does contain some of the transcript from the pilot episode. I don't own any rights to Supernatural that honour belongs to Kripke.

 **Alison's POV**

October 2005 (Dean:26, Alison:22, Sam:22)

I'm finally done classes for the day! Seriously I don't understand why I chose to go to college some days. At least now I get to enjoy the awesome Arizona sunshine. I'm almost back to my apartment when my phone starts ringing in my pocket, I look at the caller ID and see that it's Sam.

"Hey Sam-squatch! How's it going?" I hear him groan and I stifle a laugh.

"Hi Tiny. It's going okay, how's my best friend doing?" Sam asks. I can hear a girl trying to get his attention in the background.

"I'm doing great, school is kicking my ass right now though. Is that a girl I hear mister?"

"Well umm yeah that's why I'm calling. I need your help my girlfriend Jess is trying to get me to go to this Halloween party." He's mumbling and Sam doesn't mumble unless he's trying to avoid talking about something.

"Sammy I can't believe you're cheating on me! I thought I was the only girl you actually knew!" I have to tease him, he's been my best friend since we were kids. Sam and I truly became inseparable when we both decided to go off to college. Let's just say that the drama that ensued when we told Dean and John that we were leaving hunting for a chance at what Dean calls the "apple pie life", well it made me Sam's only sounding board.

"And how am I only hearing about Jess now? And you should go to the party even if it's just to make her happy." I unlock my door and throw my bag and keys on the table, as I walk to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I figured you were busy with school and well it's not like we have talked in the past few months much." Ugh leave it to Sam to guilt trip me! I swear I can see him doing his puppy dog eyes all the way at Stanford.

"Sam, I know I haven't kept in touch much. But I think you two should come out here for Thanksgiving and I can meet Jess. What do you think?"

"I'll ask her and let you know. I need to go to this party don't I?" Sam asked.

"Yes you do!" Someone is knocking at the door. "Hey Sam, I have to let you go. Talk soon?" I say as I'm walking to the door.

"Alright. Bye Tiny." Sam hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and grab my knife from the counter as I open the door.

 **Dean's P.O.V**

Come on knock on the door it's not like it's the end of the world. Well actually it is, dad is missing I need her help. Shit! I bang on the door. I can hear her walking up to the door and here I am pacing like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing here asshat?" Ali is glaring at me as she swings the door open.

"Can't I come by and say hi Ali?" I asked looking up and down the hall hoping that no one is around.

"You haven't spoken to me in 2 years since Sam and I left for college. So no. Now why the hell are you here Dean?" She's right I haven't talked to her or Sam since they left.

"I know. Can we please talk inside Ali? It's about dad." I sigh and look at her. She no longer looks like the annoying little girl that we'd have to hang out with whenever Sam and I got dumped at Bobby's. How have I never noticed this before? What the hell am I thinking?! Dad's missing, priorities Dean come on!

"Umm sure. Come on in. What's going on?" Ali looks just as worried as I am. She may dislike dad and I for how we treated her and Sam for leaving, but I know she knows something's wrong.

"Thanks. So I haven't heard from dad in a few days." I say as we sit down at the kitchen table and hang my head.

 **Alison's POV**

"Well that's not an emergency Dean." I say rolling my eyes. Who the hell does he think he is to show up at my door after treating Sam and I like crap.

"No Ali, I mean dad's on a hunting trip and I haven't heard from him in a few days." Dean looks like he's going to be sick. John doesn't just disappear when on a hunt. I get up and go to the fridge and grab beers we're going to need them.

"I'm sure he's fine. Here you look like you need a drink." I sit back down and pass him the beer. "Where was he hunting?"

"Jericho. Some guys were going missing, just disappearing. Dad went to check it out."

"Okay so maybe we go there and check it out. I'm sure we'll find him there and he'll be fine." I take a swig of my beer and notice how nervous he is. Dean has always been the one to have a constant poker face on, I don't think I've ever seen him so nervous.

"Ali I'm serious something's up. Listen to this." Dean holds up his phone, it's a message from John. I probably look like a confused idiot right now.

 _ **"Dean..Something big is starting to happen...I need to figure out what's going on..It may.. be careful. Take care of Sam and Alison. We're all in danger."**_ I feel a shiver come over me. What's going on? Why are we all in danger? What has got John scared? That man is never scared.

"Dean.. I'm going to pack a bag, give me 5 minutes. We're going to find him." I squeeze his hand as I get up and go to my room to pack. "Taking the Impala or are we taking my Mustang?"

I can hear Dean chuckle. "We're taking Baby, you know I don't do shotgun. You really got yourself a piece of the apple pie life here." I can hear him walking around and moving things. I walk out of my room bag packed and ready to go.

"Hey I'm ready. Let's not panic, we'll get to Jericho and pick up John's trail." I start walking to the door. "And Sam and I left to go to college it wasn't like we were abandoning the family." Dean puts down a picture of the three of us with my dad and John and shakes his head. We're almost at the Impala when Dean turns to me and says what I didn't want to hear.

"We need Sam." I glare at him. "Before you start flipping your shit, we need him. This is big and something is wrong." I get in the car and pull the door closed thinking of how this was going to play out.

"Damn it Dean! He got out and he's happy...I'm not comfortable dragging him into this. Not when he has a great thing going for him." I speak softly and put my head in my hands. I'm proud of Sam for moving on, and achieving his dream. Hunting was never for him, he's too nice and full of light. Dean on the other hand saw Sam and I leaving as us abandoning him. Which is why we haven't spoken in the past 2 years.

"I know that Ali but we need him." I don't bother looking over at him. I just nod and he's shocked that I agreed. Truth is I miss Sam, I miss hunting and I miss hanging with the boys all the time.

Hours later we're sitting outside of Sam's apartment, in silence. It's dark out and I know that Dean is getting antsy.

"So do you have a plan? Like maybe calling him?" Dean just smirks at me.

"Follow me Tiny." He says as he gets out of the car. Why do I think he's about to do something stupid? *SNAP* Ugh he just broke the lock on the gate.

"Dude seriously?! Did you just use a bolt cutter?" I asked as he tossed the cutters and the lock to the side.

"Well I don't exactly have a key now do I?" He asked and pushed the gate open, stepping to the side. "Ladies first." He smirked as he held the gate open.

"Age before beauty." I scoffed at him. Seriously we're back to our old antics, and it's only been a few hours. Dean glares at me as I give him an innocent smile. He headed up the stairs, with me close behind. Damn he has a nice ass, not going to lie.

 **Dean's POV**

"Window or door?" I asked Ali. Waiting to see if she was going to pick the fun route or the easy route.

"Well we should go through the door but fuck it let's go through the window." I'm shocked as she pushes past me and hops through the window with ease. I climb through the window and land on the creaky floorboard. We both freeze, no sounds we're golden.

"Let's have a look around." As I push past Ali through the beads that Sam has hanging. Seriously beads? What kind of hippie did Sam turn into? I barely take two steps into the other room when I get tackled. After exchanging a few blows I have Sam pinned. "Easy there, Tiger." I pant out.

Ali is standing there chuckling, walks over to the lamp and flicks it on. It's dim but bright enough that the three of us can see each other's faces. Sam blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Dean? AJ?" He panted. I just laughed. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's because you're out of practice!" I exclaim. Ali gives me a look, I probably shouldn't have said that. Sam frowned, grabbed my arm shoving it down and slammed his heel into my back, pinning me to the floor. "Ugh or not! Get off me." I groan, of course Ali would distract me. Those two always buddy up and team up against me.

"What are you two doing here?" His eyes widened as he hears Ali laughing. He picks her up and gives her a giant hug. "Tiny, I missed you. Now please explain what you are doing here."

"Dude, why don't I get a hug?" Sam just looks at me and shakes his head.

"Because you just broke into my apartment, and I'm sure that AJ here didn't have a choice." I looked down.

"Now seriously, what the hell are you guys doing here?" He's pissed, should have just listened to Ali and called first.

"Well we were just looking for a beer." I joked, he doesn't look impressed. "Okay, we need to talk."

"There's a thing called a phone Dean. You haven't talked to me in two years."

"If I called, would you have picked up?" I snap at him. Sam was about to reply when suddenly the room got a whole lot brighter. This hot little blonde walks in, wearing pink shorts and a Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" I look at Ali and she mouthed girlfriend.

"Jess! Umm this is AJ and my brother Dean." Sam explained.

"Wow Sammy. You got yourself a looker here." I extend my hand for her to shake and Ali just shakes her head.

"I'm sorry for Dean here." She glares at me, and sticks her hand out for Jess to shake. "I'm Alison. Sam calls me AJ and Dean calls me Ali. It's nice to finally meet you."

Jess lets out a small laugh. "Nice to meet you too. But what are you two doing here at 3am?"

"Sorry, but I have to borrow your boyfriend here." I continue "To talk about some private family business but... nice meeting you."

"No!" Sam said quickly. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jess." Ali glanced over at me and I shrugged. I know that I can tell him, without mentioning our line of work.

"Okay" I looked at them and said "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's probably working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He will probably stumble back sooner or later."

Ali shoots me another look. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home for a few days." I looked sternly at Sam. Sam's face fell, as he understood what we were talking about. Jess looked up at him waiting for an explanation.

"Jess I'm sorry can you excuse us for a moment. We need to go outside."

A/N: So what did you guys think? This is just the first part of the pilot episode. Please read and review! I appreciate the input :)

If you're curious here's a link to what Alison is wearing and what her hair/eye colour is ( untitled/set?id=205043521)


	3. Chapter 3: Jericho Part Two

**Chapter 3: Jericho Part Two**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Supernatural! I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far. If you have any input or suggestions as to where the story should go, please let me know. Reviews are always appreciated! Please enjoy!_

 **Alison's POV**

As Sam grabs his sweater and pushes us out the door, I'm bracing myself to hear the fight that's about to break out. Sam was practically running after Dean, I know how pissed he is that we showed up. Well not at me, he's mostly pissed at Dean and I can't blame him. How would you feel if your brother and your best friend broke into your house?

"Dean! You two can't break into my house and expect me to just pack up and leave with you." Sam started it and now here comes the start of world war three.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad is missing and I need both of you to help me find him." Dean was slowing down.

"Do you remember the poltergeist? The devil's gates?" Sam was recalling other times John had left on a binge. "He's always missing and he always turns up fine!" Dean stopped abruptly, causing me to run into him and almost fall down. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Never for this long! Now are you coming with us, or not?"

"Dean, he left hunting for a reason. Just let him stay, he's made a life here." I try to reason with Dean but I should know better. Sam gives me a glance, as Dean looks like I slapped him.

"Don't you team up against me. Come on it was hard but it wasn't that bad!" Dean scoffed.

"Really?" Sam argued. "When I told Dad that there was something in the closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine... He was supposed to tell me not to be afraid of the dark Dean!"

"Are you kidding me?! Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!" I stepped in between them before it could escalate any more than it has. Sam notices the lock and bolt cutters. I shrug and mouthed 'Ask Dean', Sam just shakes his head.

"Guys! We grew up hunting and for the most part it sucked, let's be honest." I hold my hand up to shush the boys. "But John is family. Even if I hate how he treated Sam and I for going to college, it doesn't mean that we can let Dean chase after him on his own." I give Sam a sympathetic look and sigh.

"Alright...I'll come with you guys to Jericho, but I need to be back for Monday." Sam sighed and looked down at his feet. Dean has this annoying smirk on his face, I wish I could wipe it off his face.

 **Dean's POV**

Sammy actually agreed to come. I thought that I was going to have to beat him into submission. Ali gets into the back seat of the Impala, while Sam runs back to the house to let Jess know that he's taking off for a few days. "Ali" I look at her in the rear view mirror. "Thanks for getting through to Sammy. He's stubborn like dad and well you know." She just shakes her head, and looks at me in the mirror.

"Dean... I meant what I said. John is family, it doesn't mean that I like him. We weren't running away, we were going to college. John is the one that told Sam and I if we left to never come back." I never realized how much she didn't like dad for that. Or how much it affected her and Sam. Sam comes back and throws his bag in the back with Ali.

"So, what was dad hunting when he disappeared?" Sam asked and Ali started filling him in, I start driving.

"John was checking out the Centennial Highway disappearances. All men and all on the same five mile stretch of road."

"Dad went to check it out when the disappearances started happening more often. This was three weeks ago and I haven't heard from him since." I pass Sam my phone. "Then I got this voicemail. You can't tell me he's not in trouble after listening to it."

 **Alison's POV**

Ugh I forgot how boring car rides were in the back seat. This is why dad fixed me up the mustang. I dig through my bag grabbing my iPod, this is going to be a long trip especially since Sam and Dean aren't talking to each other. After a few hours, Dean pulls into a gas station.

"Alright, just need to fill up real quick and then we'll hit the road again." Dean's out and pumping gas so I lean over the front seat to bug Sam.

"Hey Moose...Want to come for a snack raid?" I flash him my best puppy dog face. Sam has been pretty quiet for the first stretch of the trip, he didn't even ask a ton of questions about the case. "Come on Sam, you know you want to indulge my need for copious amounts of candy!" I tease.

"I'm good, just going to stay in the car." Sam ran his hand over his face, as he was reading over the file for the millionth time.

"Sam..Look at me." Sam turns his head to look me in the eyes. He looks so tired and worried."I promise it's going to be okay. We'll find him, then you can go back to Jess and be free of hunting." I give him a quick peck on the cheek and get out of the car. I grab my jacket and some cash and head towards the store.

"Hey Tiny! Get me some pie!" Dean shouts across the parking lot.

"Dean I doubt this place has pie. Seriously you're obsessed." I shake my head and open the door. Well this is probably the dingiest little store I've ever come across hunting. The old greasy guy at the till gives me the creeps, and he's eyeing me like a piece of meat. I quickly grab a bunch of snacks, Dean's pie and grab coffee and water for the three of us. As I walk up to the counter, Dean walks in to pay for the gas.

"Hey doll face" Creepy old man looks me up and down "How you doing?" I shudder, plaster a smile to my face and turn towards Dean.

 **Dean's POV**

I'm watching as the dirt bag is trying to make a move on Ali and it's pissing me off. Next thing I know she's facing me with a smile on her face with her head tilted up to look me in the eye.

"Hey sweetie" Ali kissed me on the cheek "Are you done filling up?" I smirk at her and brush hair out of her face, while wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Sure thing babe." I glare at the cashier and pay for the gas and snacks. The dude is still drooling over Ali. "Hey buddy, how about you stop staring at my girl." I usher Ali out of the store and back to the car.

"That dude was fucking gross! Thanks for playing along bud." Sam is looking out the window of the car at us.

"What happened? AJ did you buy out the entire store again?" Ali tosses the bags of food into the backseat and passes him and I a coffee.

"No she just got a creeper and made me play house." I laugh and see Ali shooting me daggers in the mirror.

"Hey not my fault he doesn't go for boys there Dean-o." Oh she did not just go there. Sam starts laughing and goes through my tape collection.

"Dude, you need to update your collection."

"Why what's wrong with it?" I ask as I turn back onto the highway.

"Well first of all its cassette tapes, secondly it's all from the era of mullet rock." I grab a tape, throw it in and blast it. "Driver has control, and shotgun shuts his cakehole!" Ali starts laughing and shakes her head.

"Now this is why I missed hunting with you boys!"

"AJ you missed hunting? I thought you were happy to get out of the life?" Sam turned to face her. I just looked ahead, I know she only left because she needed a break.

"Umm.. Yeah Sam I miss hunting. I didn't think I would honestly." She looked down and sighed. "College is great don't get me wrong, but I want to find out why Mom attacked me..." Shit, this is something that we never talk about. Ali showed us the scar on her stomach once, after that we all decided that we wouldn't talk about that or our mom.

"AJ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag that up." Sam looked at her with that puppy dog face he does.

"It's fine. I'm just going to try and rest. Wake me when we get to the motel." She lies down and turns her back to us.

"Dude way to kill the happy vibe." I whisper to Sam.

"What..I'm shocked that she said she missed hunting. Whenever we talk, she always sounds so happy to be out of the life Dean. How was I supposed to know?" I take a swig of my coffee and pass Sam my jacket and nod to the back. He covers her with my jacket and turns around. I just shake my head, he may be the closest to her but I know her better. I stare ahead and Sam knows that we're done talking.

 **Sam's POV**

I look over and Dean is staring straight ahead and has the pedal to the floor. AJ has never told me that she missed hunting. When we told Dad, Dean and Bobby that we wanted to go to college almost three years ago, she was itching to leave the life behind for good. Dad and Dean well they lost their minds when we told them. Bobby on the other hand told us to take the chance to have an apple pie life. Sure I miss seeing Dean and AJ every day, but I moved on I'm happy.

I have an interview on Monday for law school, there's Jess who I'm pretty sure I'm going to marry someday and I actually have a home to come back to at the end of the day, not a shitty motel room. I look to the back seat and see AJ curled up sleeping. I should probably try to get some shut eye too, there's still a few more hours before we hit a motel for the night.

 _A/N: So what do you guys think? In the next chapter I'll cover the hunt in Jericho and we'll see how Alison deals with flashbacks from when her mom attacked her. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week. Please read and review, as it's greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: We Have To Talk

**Chapter Four: We have to talk**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Chapter contains some excerpts from the pilot. In this chapter we start to get a look at how Alison deals with flashbacks of her mom and who she starts to lean on. Enjoy!_

 **Alison's POV**

I wake up, stretch and look at Dean in the rear view mirror, silently thanking him for letting me use his jacket as a blanket. "Hey, how far away are we?" I whispered to Dean so not to wake up Sam. I lean over the front seat so it's easier to chat.

"We're just about to pull into town. Need to stop and fill up once we get into town. You should probably change out of that before we go check out the bridge." I look down at my cut offs and sleeveless plaid shirt. Can't risk running into cops at the bridge looking like this. "Yeah I definitely need to change and grab another coffee." Dean gives me a look, "What? Did you forget that I live off of coffee and candy already? Jeez Dean-o get it together." I laugh and shove his shoulder lightly. Dean is shaking his head and starts laughing.

"I honestly forgot. But how are you holding up Ali? I need to know that you'll be okay with this hunt."

"Dean I'm fine. No need for chick flick moments right now. I have you and Sam's back on this." I give him a look to show I mean business. This isn't something I can talk about right now, not when we have a hunt to deal with. I can't be weak, I need to be strong for the boys. Dean looks back at me and nods as he pulls into the gas station. I grab my bag and hop out of the car, making my way to the bathroom to change.

 **Dean's POV**

I looked after Ali as she bolted out of the car. I know she's not okay but she's not about to show it, guess I can relate to that. At least I know she's focused on the hunt and helping us track dad down. Sam's still snoring away as I fill up the tank, I'm lost in my own thoughts when Ali comes back and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Stretch is still passed out huh?" Ali takes a swig of her coffee and tosses her bag in the back seat.

"Yeah, thanks for the coffee. How should we wake sleeping beauty?" I say as I look at her and she's wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt. She's playing with the pentagram necklace that I gave her years ago for her birthday.

"Hmm I say we blast some Metallica." She noticed that I'm staring. "What's with the stare down?"

"Just surprised that you still have that necklace that I gave you." She stopped playing with it and smiles.

"Of course I do. You gave this to me the Christmas before I left for college. I always wear for protection." Ali shoves me with her shoulder as she goes to climb in the car. I get in the front seat, start the car and blast the music scaring the crap out of Sammy. Ali and I burst out laughing as Sam flails around in the front seat startled awake.

 **Sam's POV**

"Dammit Dean. That's not funny." I look around and notice we're at a gas station and the sun's up. AJ is in the back crying from laughter. "Dude your face was priceless!" I glare at Dean and look at AJ for help but she's still laughing.

"Sorry Samsquatch, we had to. You were sleeping like the dead and we're a few minutes away from the bridge." I just groaned, pulled out my phone and started calling around everywhere that might have caught whiff of dad. "Well there's no one matching dad's description at any hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess."

"A good something.." AJ gives me a small smile. Missing was better than dead in my mind. I looked back out the window and noticed cops gathered at the bridge. "Hey guys, take a look over there." Dean and AJ look over in the direction I pointed out. Dean slowed down the car until we were pulled over and shut off the engine. He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of fake ids.

"Dude what is all this?" Of course Dean ignored the comment and grabs three identical ids. He grabs his, tosses one to AJ and hands me mine. Federal marshals we're definitely going to jail.

"Let's go." AJ said as she gets out of the car and stands up tall which is well a bit of a feat since she's barely 5'4".

The deputy was standing by the bridge's railing, leaning over in order to talk to the officers down below. "You find anything?" I heard him yell. "No. Nothing yet!" One of the officers down by the river yelled. Deputies Jaffe and Hein , which I overheard other officers mentioning them were talking over by the railing. Apparently the guy who went missing last night is dating Hein's daughter. I walked up to them with Dean and AJ as Dean stated "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't ya?"

Deputy Jaffe looked at the three of us suspiciously. "And who are all of you?"

AJ flashes her badge as Dean and I followed suit. "Federal Marshals sir."

"Aren't you a bit young to be a marshal miss?"

"Well bless your heart. Now, you did have another one correct?" AJ stated, she meant business and didn't want to do the run around.

Jaffe nodded, "Yeah that's right. About a mile up the road, there's been others like that."

I spoke up "So this victim, you knew him?" Jaffe nods "Any connections between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"Not as far as we can tell." Jaffe looks away sheepishly. AJ speaks up "So what's the theory you're running?"

"Honestly?" Jaffe looked over at her. "We don't have a damn clue. Serial murders or some kind of kidnapping ring."

Dean scoffed. "Well, this is exactly the crack police work I would expect from you guys." AJ glared at him and stomped on his foot.

"I'm sorry about that gentlemen. I think that will be all, thank you for your time." The two deputies nodded, as the three of us start walking back to the Impala.

"Dean way to be professional!" AJ snapped.

"What? It wasn't a big deal." Dean scoffed. I coughed and tilted my head towards the two real FBI agents heading our way. "We got to go now!"

 **Alison's POV**

Great... Of course the FBI would show up as we're leaving. We get to the car and head into town, Sam wants to find Deputy Hein's daughter to ask her questions about the boyfriend's disappearance. All I can do is shake my head at Dean's behaviour towards the deputies. He seriously needs to learn to use that damn filter every once in awhile, he almost blew our cover. We found Rachel and Amy downtown handing out and posting missing flyers. After somehow convincing them that we were distant relatives of Troy, we all sat in the diner and they told us about the local legend of a woman that got murdered out on Centennial Highway.

Sam had told us that we needed to go to the library and here we are. Dean is pecking away at the keyboard looking 'Female murder hitchhiking' and getting nowhere. I shoved him out of the chair. "Dude, what the hell Ali?" Dean groaned.

"Just let me try, I know what I'm doing." I said as I entered in 'Suicide Centennial' in the search box. A few articles popped up, though only one caught my eye. "Hey guys, look at this." Dean and Sam lean over me. "This article is from 1981. Constance Welch, 24 jumps off Sylvania Bridge and drowns in the river." I read.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

Sam scanned the article. "Apparently an hour before they found her, she called 911. Apparently her two small children were in the tub. She left them for a minute and when she comes back, they're not breathing. Both of them died." I frown and feel sick to my stomach. Constance must have been devastated. "Our babies are gone" Sam continued, "And Constance couldn't bear it' states husband Joseph Welch." I looked at the photograph.

Dean leaned over me again and said "Hey wait, doesn't that bridge look familiar?" Holy shit, I looked at the photo again. "This is the bridge we were at this morning!" I exclaimed, "That explains the car. At least we know where to start." We run back to the car and waste no time getting back to the bridge. When we got there I took to one edge of the bridge, while the boys took to the other.

 **Dean's POV**

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive." I shook my head slightly as I turned to face Sam, as I noticed Ali heading over to us. "So do you think dad came out here?" Sam asked me and I shrugged. "Well he was chasing this story and we're chasing him. So yeah." I started to walk down the rest of the bridge. Sam was right on my heels and I can hear Ali muttering under her breath, something about shit about to hit the fan.

"Well now what Dean?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "What do you mean Sam? We keep digging until we find him. It might take awhile." I stated and Sam stopped walking. Ali grabbed my arm and starts saying "Dean, Sam's got to be back by Monday. Remember he's got that.." I spin to face them.

"Monday. Right. The interview." I'm pissed, Sam gave a small smile to Ali as if to thank her for reminding me. "You're real serious about this Sammy? Going to live some apple pie life? Does Jessica know the truth about you? You ever going to tell her?" Sam's smile faded and he stiffened.

"Maybe I am. And no she's never going to know." I scoff and Ali gives me a warning look and takes a step between us.

"Well that's just healthy there Sammy. You can pretend all you want, but sooner or later you're going to have to face what you are."

"And who's that Dean?" Sam asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"A hunter Sam!" Ali gasped. "Dean, he stopped being a hunter awhile ago. He got out and it took him a long time to get where he is. I'm proud of him and you should be too. I know that he left and that made you feel like you were alone. But Dean come on if he doesn't want to hunt, you'll still have me on hunts. I don't plan on going back once I'm done this last class." I'm angry, how dare she take his side.

"Are you kidding me Ali?! You both left and got to live the apple pie life and I got stuck hunting. Sam has a responsibility..." I shoved past her.

"To what Dean? Dad and his crusade? What difference would it make?" I grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing. I'm furious, I can feel Ali trying to pull us apart.

"DEAN STOP! Let him go!" I shoved Sam back and walked a few feet away. That's when I notice something, more like someone standing on the railing of the bridge. "Hey guys, look." Constance looked at us, and just stepped over the railing and fell into the river. Ali runs to the railing looking over, "Where did she go?"

Sam turned around, "Dean..Who's driving your car?" I stopped dead in my tracks, without taking my eyes off of baby I grabbed my keys from my pocket and jingled them. Baby jerked into motion, and headed in our direction. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed as Sam and Ali start running. The car is moving faster than we can all run, and we all know that it's about to catch up to us. We have nowhere to go except for over the edge, Sammy dove over first and without waiting a second I pull Ali over the edge with me. All I can hear is Ali screaming as we hit the ice cold river water. I must have let go of her when we hit the water, I swim up to the surface and I can't see her or Sam.

"SAM? ALI!" I yelled and start swimming towards the bank. Ali pops up beside me and I can hear Sam yell down to us. "Are you guys okay?" The jerk is hanging off of the railing on the bridge deck.

 **Alison's POV**

"We're okay!" Dean shouted back to Sam. I looked over at him and he's covered in mud from head to toe. I look down at myself and I'm just as covered in mud, I can even feel the mud squishing between my toes in my boots. I can hear Sam laughing at us, I bet we're a sight to see.

"Dean, did you really have to pull me into the water with you?" I sigh as I drag myself up the hill back to the bridge. "There's mud in places where there shouldn't be."

"I just wanted to make sure you made it off the bridge." Dean smirked playfully "Can I see where all the mud is?" I smacked the back of his head. "Shut up you pervert." We climb into the Impala and make our way to the motel, I can't wait for a nice long, hot shower. It's close to midnight by the time we make it back to the motel and the clerk was shocked at how Dean and I looked when we checked in. "Two rooms please." Dean states as he puts his credit card down on the desk. The clerk looked at the card and back at us. "You guys having a reunion or something? Some guy with the same last name, rented out one of the rooms for a whole month." I grabbed Dean's hand since he was beside me, while keeping my face neutral. John was fine, it's all going to be okay. The boys went to go check out John's room and I went to my room to shower and change. It's been a long day and I have a feeling it's going to get even longer.

As soon as I walk into my room I toss my bag on the bed and stripped out of my clothes, as I made my way to the bathroom. As I got in the shower and felt the hot water washing over my body, my hand unconsciously ran over the scar I've had since I was little. Sometimes I swear I can still feel the blade my mom used slicing into me. As I get out of the shower, I hear banging on my door. I quickly wrap myself in a towel and grab my gun off of the nightstand before I go to the door.

"Ali open up!" Dean's shouting as he bangs on the door.

"Jesus Dean.. I was in the shower." I opened the door, still dripping from the shower and let the boys in. Dean looked at me and smirked so I pulled the towel tighter and grab a sweater and shorts out of my bag. "Let me just change and you boys can tell me what you found." I walk into the bathroom and can hear muffled chatter from Sam and Dean. I wonder what they found in John's room, knowing John he probably had the walls covered with items from the case. I throw my wet hair in a messy bun and grab my dirty clothes to shove back in my bag.

"Took you long enough Short Stack." Sam laughs as I toss my mud covered shirt at his head.

"Yeah yeah.. So now what did you boys find?" I shooed Dean away from my bag and sat down on the bed across from them.

 **Sam's POV**

Oh poor AJ... We definitely caught her off guard. It's starting to feel like the days when the three of us would hang out after a hunt. Dean and I would always razz her because she would take too long to unwind, or when she would get frustrated after not figuring something out first. AJ and I have always been close and she's my best friend. Hell when we went off to college, she was the only family I could count on. I wonder what has her so out of sorts with this case.

"Earth to Samsquatch!" AJ is waving her hand in front of my face, I smack it away.

"Sorry AJ. Spaced out for a minute." I smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, Dad figured out that Constance Welch is a woman in white. He had the same article that we found at the library."

"Did the article say where she was buried?"

"Nope! But if I were Dad I would track down the husband, if he's still alive." Dean told her.

"Alright. So have we got an address?" I shook my head and come up with a challenge.

"Not yet. Do you want to race to see who can find the address first?" AJ gets a competitive glint in her eyes.

"You're on Winchester! Dean you're in charge of finding some food." Dean just shook his head as he got up and made his way to the door. "Whatever dorks." He muttered on his way out and we laughed. We spent a good hour searching for Joseph Welch before AJ squealed in delight. "Boom! Got Joseph Welch's address, we can go and talk to him in the morning!" I started laughing as AJ started doing her victory dance around the room, not noticing that Dean had walked back in with food.

"Nice moves there Half Pint." Dean chuckled as AJ froze and blushed like crazy, mumbling something about food. "So did you two find the husband?"

"Yeah which is why AJ was dancing like a Looney Tune."

"Bite me Samuel!" AJ glared, grabbed food from Dean and sat down on her bed. "We can head out in the morning and talk to him about Constance." Yup, AJ is going to ignore me for teasing her about her victory dance like she always does. It's been that way since we were kids, more so now because she didn't really get a chance to cut loose since we've been at school. Giving AJ my best puppy dog look I said "AJ come on don't be mad. You know I only tease because you're my best friend."

"Dude don't ruin my appetite." Dean grumbled while chowing down on his burger.

"Fine but you owe me Winchester. Let's finish up so I can kick you boys out so I can sleep."

"Alright. The faster we close this case the faster we can get back on Dad's trail." Dean said as we finished up eating and AJ started pushing us towards the door. I give her a big hug and pat her on the head.

"Hey Sammy, I'll be right there just need to talk to Ali for a second." I give him a nod and head back to our room.

 **Dean's POV**

I turned back to face Ali, "Hey, good job on tracking down the husband."

"Thanks. What did you really want to talk to me about Dean?" She was leaning against the door rubbing her eyes.

"You think that Dad is really okay? That he just wanted us all back in the game?" Ali's the only one that I can talk to freely about my worries about Dad. I just want to get back on the trail and get this job over with. She sighs and looks up at me with those big hazel eyes "Dean, I really think he's okay. He's probably on a new case and wanted us to finish what he started. Stop worrying and go get some sleep for once." I give her a small smile and pull her in for a hug and I know she wasn't expecting it. "Alright I'll leave you to sleep. Thanks again Ali." I turn and walk back to my room, leaving Ali in the doorway.

 **Alison's POV**

Well I definitely didn't expect that, not that I mind. I swear Dean has gotten more muscular in the past couple years. I think the last time he hugged me like that was my birthday before I told him I was leaving for college. Anyways it's not like it matters right now, we have to figure out how to gank Constance so we can get Sammy home for Monday. He at least deserves a chance to have a normal life, well as normal as it can be for a hunter. At least Sam has a chance, hell I tried but it didn't feel right. My going away to college it made Dad happy, it made me happy for awhile until the nightmares started again.

I didn't have nightmares about mom for years until about 3-4 months ago. I don't remember much of the nightmares when I wake up except for mom looking at me with these terrifying white eyes. I wish every day that I could have mom back, the way she was before the demon took over. Then maybe dad, mom and I would have had a shot of being a happy family. Even though dad would still help other hunters, we would maybe have a shot at normal. I shake my head and double check the lock on the door, grabbing my knife and crawling into bed. Time to try and sleep before we get this case wrapped up tomorrow.

 _/Nightmare/_

 _"Momma! Where are you momma?" I'm walking through our house trying to find her. I'm trying to open doors but they won't budge. I hear something coming from the kitchen. "Momma, is that you?" I start walking down the stairs and the lights start flickering. I turn around, I swear something just moved and continue down the stairs. I walk towards the kitchen, I see momma in there with her back to me. "Momma! You scared me, I thought someone broke in." I sigh relieved to see her._

 _"Now, now little Alison Singer. You don't think that I'm actually your precious little mommy do you?" The demon turned around and flashes her white eyes. "No! You let her go!" She throws me against the wall and she starts carving into my stomach, I feel like I'm on fire. "I had plans for you Alison and your little mommy got in the way. Just you wait, I'll be back for you." She plunged the knife deeper into my skin as I scream._

I woke up shaking in cold sweat and screaming. My heart's racing, I look at my phone and it's 5 am. Great, I barely got three hours of sleep and I'm freaking out. I keep repeating to myself that it's just a dream, I'm safe the boys are next door and I'm awake. I get up and head to the shower, might as well start my morning since I'm up. Once I'm done my shower I change into jeans and my favourite Arizona t-shirt. I pack all my stuff into my bag and head out the door to toss it in the Impala. I guess I should go see if the boys are up yet, we need to get a move on.

 **Dean's POV**

I hear the door to our room opening and I slide my hand under my pillow and grab my gun. I feel the bed dip and open eyes, pointing the gun at the intruder. "Jesus Christ Dean will you put the damn gun away!" Ali whispers, "Ali, what the hell?! Why are you sneaking into our room? I could have shot you!" I'm trying to talk quietly but it doesn't work by now Sam's awake. "Well sorry! I figured I would wake you boys up so we could grab food before we finish up the case." I finally get a good look at her and she looks like hell.

"Did you even sleep at all last night Ali?" She runs her hand through her hair and sighs. "Barely, had nightmares and couldn't go back to sleep." I pull her back onto the bed "Hey, just try to get a bit more sleep. Sam and I can get ready and I'll wake you up when it's time to go." Sam looks over to me with a questioning look. "Dean, honestly I can't fall back asleep. Once I wake up from a nightmare, I'm up for the day."

Alright then, guess we'll be dealing with a tired and cranky Ali today. I grab my stuff and quickly change while Sam packs up the gear. We're about to leave when we notice the police outside, so we sneak out of the bathroom window. As we make our way around the side of the building the police are taking off and we bolt for the Impala. We can't risk sticking around to deal with the police.

"So think the police figured out we're not Feds?" Sam asked as we're speeding down the road to speak to Joseph Welch. Ali laughs from the backseat, "No shit Sherlock. So drive by questioning of the husband and then head to the old house sound good?"I look back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Sounds good Tiny. Don't want to stay in this town longer than we have to."

After speaking with the husband, we headed off to the old house where Constance was buried. Ali and I got out and walked around the property looking for where Joseph said she was buried. That's when we heard screaming coming back from the Impala. "SAM! SAMMY!" I shouted as I started running back to the car and see Constance with her hand in Sam's chest. Not even thinking I fired a shot off at her, she vanished as soon as she saw the rifle.

"SAM!" Ali yelled as Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly and revved the engine. What the hell is he thinking?

"I'm taking you home!" Sam said as he stepped on the gas and the car lurched forward into the house. Oh crap, we took off running. I shoved pieces of debris out of my way as I headed for the driver's side and Ali went to the other side. "SAMMY? Are you okay?" Sam groaned "Yeah, just help me out of here."

"Guys...She's here." Ali barely had a chance to let us know when suddenly we got pinned against the Impala by a desk. I look over to Ali and she's starting to panic, "Ali, listen to me we're going to get out of this." This is when the lights started to flicker and water started to pour down the stairs. Two creepy ghost kids are standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You've come home to us mommy." They said in eerily quiet voices. Constance looked distraught, they hugged her and then they all disappeared in a giant puddle of water.

Sam and I gave the desk a good push and went to the spot where they disappeared but I saw Ali back at the Impala making sure the damage wasn't too bad. It's time to go, time to get back on Dad's trail and I'll have to talk to Ali about her panic attack.

 **Alison's POV**

I try to keep quiet in the back while Sam studied John's journal and Dean kept his eyes on the road. I can't believe I panicked, way to look weak Singer.

"So Dad's in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam said looking at the co-ordinates that John had jotted down in the journal. Dean nodded, "Well if we shag ass we can be there by noon." I stiffened.

"Dean, I umm.." Sam said hesitantly "The interview is in like ten hours. I can't miss it."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll take you home." Dean was disappointed.

"Hey Dean?" I asked "Do you think you can drop me at my place on the way?" Dean gives me a look in the mirror.

"Tiny not you too!"

"No I'll meet up with you don't worry. I just want to pack up my apartment and grab the Mustang." I really just want to load everything up and go back home to catch up with Dad. I need to get my head sorted out and the only way I can do that is if I face it rather than bury myself in a hunt.

"Yeah we can do that for you Ali." Dean said glad that I wasn't completely abandoning him like he felt Sam was doing. I smiled back and patted Sam's shoulder. "So Samsquatch, are you going to pop the question to Jess when you get home?" He blushed and shook his head, "Planning my wedding already there Tiny?"

"Hey, a girl can dream! I'm living through you, you know I've been very much the lone wolf." I laughed and noticed that Dean raised his eyebrow at that. Sam turns to look at me and flicks my forehead. "Hey! No flicking!" I flicked him back, causing Dean to tell us to knock it off before we end up in a ditch for distracting him. A few hours later we pull up to my apartment, I say bye to the boys and tell them to play nice for the rest of the trip back to Sam's.

I headed into my apartment and started throwing all my stuff into the extra hunting bags I had buried in my closet. It probably takes me thirty minutes to pack up all the necessities and I toss the bags by the door. Taking one final look at what I called home for the almost past three years, I grabbed my bags and head down to my mustang. Once everything was loaded up, I put the keys in the ignition and heard the engine rev to life. "Oh baby, I missed you." I said as I headed down the road on my way to Sioux Falls. Let's see how Dad reacts to seeing my after almost three years.

A/N: So what did you think? This chapter was a bit of a challenge for me mixing the rest of the pilot episode and trying to get some of Alison's back story in a bit. The next chapter will contain Alison's arrival back in Sioux Falls and Bobby dealing with her showing up after being away for so long. Please read and review!

If you want to see what Alison is wearing in this chapter check out these links: spn_bd/set?id=205054809, spn_bd/set?id=205213742, sleepwear/set?id=205213492


	5. Chapter 5: Wendigo

**Chapter Five - Wendigo**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Thanks to all of those that have read, reviewed and followed over the past little while. This chapter will mostly be in Alison's POV and if any of you have suggestions please feel free to let me know. Much love!_

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I feel my phone go off in my pocket as we pulled up to Sam's apartment. I quickly read a text from Ali, ' _Heading to Sioux Falls. Meet you in CO in a couple days_ ' Why is she heading to Bobby's, when the case is on the way there? "Dean, are you listening?" Sam's giving me the bitch face. "Huh? What were you saying Sammy?" I can't believe he's just taking off for the apple pie life again. Doesn't he understand you can't quit the life, it will always find you.

"Call me if you find him?" I just nod "And maybe I can meet up with you later." Sam gets out of the car, leaning over the passenger seat I called out to him. "Hey Sam. You know that you, me and Ali made a pretty awesome team back there right?" He gives a smile, "Yeah" pats the door and heads over to his place. I pull out of the parking lot but decide to stay close by, something's not right, I can feel it. I pull out my phone and call Ali.

" _Hey Dean-o, did you manage to leave Sam in one piece?_ "

"Yeah I did. Got your text by the way." I can hear her sigh. " _Yeah I know it's out of the way, but I should see my dad you know._ "

"Dude I get it." I noticed smoke and flames coming from Sam's apartment. "Shit! Ali I got to go Sammy's in trouble." I drive into the parking lot, hanging up before Ali replied and run up to Sam's apartment.

"SAM!SAM!" I screamed as I run into his room. I looked up and saw Jess. It's happening again. "NO!NO!" I grab Sam off the bed and start pushing him out the door. Sam's struggling against me the whole time, "No, Jess!" Flames engulfed the apartment as we made it out to the car. I looked back at the apartment, fire trucks were already putting out the flames and I turned back to the car. I pull out my phone, call Ali and it goes straight to voicemail.

 _'Ali, there's been a fire. Jess is dead, I got Sam out..we need you. Call me back.'_ Sam is standing at the trunk loading a shotgun, he looks up at me and nods, tossing the shot gun in the trunk.

"We have work to do." He said as he closed the trunk and got in the passenger seat.

 _ **A few days later**_

"Ali, come on answer the damn phone! Look we're in Colorado, at least let me know if you're going to be helping me out on this. Call me back Alison!" I throw my phone on the dash and slam my hand against the steering wheel. Sam is finally getting a few minutes of sleep, though I would hardly call it sleep. The kid has nonstop nightmares. Sam woke up, "Look, I know you're worried about me." I look at him questioning if he's going to go chick flick on me."I get it and thank you. But I'm perfectly okay."

"Sure you are." I get the bitch face as Sam grabs the map. "So where are we?"

"Just outside of Grand Junction." I said driving past the National Forest sign and drive towards the Ranger Station. "Have you heard from AJ at all? Is she coming for this case?" I stare straight ahead. "I have no clue Sam. I called her and she's not answering." I pull the Impala into a stall and put her in park. "Well, I guess I just got my answer." Sam said as he got out of the car. "What are you talking about?" I get out of the car and head inside.

 **Alison's POV**

I saw the Impala pull into the Ranger's Station and made eye contact with Sam. I headed inside to wait for them and notice the giant stuffed bear, I laugh I'm sure Dean will love this. "AJ! It's good to see you." Sam comes up from behind me and gives me a big hug. I squeeze him tight, "I'm so sorry Sam. How are you holding up?" I mumbled into his chest, he tenses and pulls back. "I'm going to find her killer. I need to." We walk over to the 3D map and Dean walks in, I can hear him coming closer.

"Dude, did you see the size of that bear?" He stopped walking and gave me a stony look when he noticed that I was standing beside Sam. "Hmm. Look who decided to grace us with her presence." I start to speak but he cuts me off. "Don't, Ali." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked back at the map. "This isn't going to be easy, definitely not a nature walk Sam." I looked up at him, "There's probably a dozen or more bears in that area alone."

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The ranger asked, noticed his name was Wilkinson. "No sir, we're just from UC Boulder working on a paper." Sam smiled and Dean raised his fist "Recycle, man." I snickered, "Bull. Y'all are friends with that Hayley girl aren't you?" I looked at the boys and said "Yes sir. Sorry about lying, we're just trying to help her out."

Ranger Wilkinson gives me a smile and puts his hand on my shoulder. He tells us that we should tell Hayley to quit worrying and that her brother wasn't due back until the 24th. Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow at me, I guess I'm going to have to flirt. "Ranger Wilkinson, do you think it's possible to get a copy of his permit? Just so I can show Hayley and reassure her." I flash the biggest smile and put my hand on his bicep. The ranger got us the permit and gave me his number to 'call if we needed anything'.

We exited the station and headed back to the cars. Sam and Dean are laughing while I have the paper in my hand. "So AJ, are you hooking up while we're here?" I punched his arm "Oh shut up, Sam." I unlocked my door and tossed the paper on the passenger seat. "So should we all meet at the motel up the street? Or are you guys going to see Hayley?" Dean doesn't even look at me and gives Sam a look. "I guess we're going to go see Hayley." Sam gives me a small smile "How about you just go to the motel Alison." Dean started his engine.

"Dean are you going to pms the whole time? Seriously?" He flipped me the bird and drove off. "Screw you too idjit!" I yelled as the Impala headed down the road.

 **Sam's POV**

"Dude, why are you so pissed?"

"I'm not." Dean turned the music up louder.

"Sure you're not. She's here to help and you treat her like crap Dean." I grab our IDs out of the glove compartment as we pull up to Hayley's. Dean slams his door and walked up to the house without saying a word. Dean's already chatting Hayley up by the time I got to the door. She invited us in and led us to the kitchen where her other brother Ben was.

"So Tommy hasn't checked in with you in a few days?" I asked while looking at a picture of Tommy. "No, which is weird he checks in every night by cell. He even had a satellite phone so it's not like he had no reception." Hayley grabbed more food and put it on the table as Dean eyed up Ben. "Could he just be having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked. "No, Tommy's not like that. Something's wrong." Ben showed us the latest video they got. I noticed a shadow flicked by in the background and raised my eyebrow to Dean.

"So we're heading to Blackwater Ridge tomorrow. We'll find your brother Hayley." Dean got up and headed to the door. "Perfect, maybe we'll see you there. We hired a guide to help us." I asked Ben to forward me the video and pictures so we could get a better look. We headed back to the car, "So Sammy, what do you think it is?" I climbed in the passenger seat. "Honestly, I have no clue. We should check with AJ when we get to the motel." Dean started driving towards the motel and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to call AJ.

 _"_ _Buddy the elf what's your favourite colour?"_

"AJ you know it's blue." I laughed, she must be watching ELF for the hundredth time.

 _"I know! You and the idjit on your way? Room 13 when you get here."_

"Yeah we're almost there. Get your laptop set up, I have some pictures and video you need to look at."

 _"Will do. See you soon."_ AJ hung up and I turned to Dean, "So AJ's got us set up in room 13."

"Great. Is she watching ELF again? It's too damn early for Christmas movies." Dean grumbled as we pulled into the parking stall in front of the room. "You know, it's one of her favourites doesn't matter what time of year." I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and walked to the door, knocking three times quickly. "Play nice, Dean." I said as the door opened.

 **Alison's POV**

I had finished setting up my laptop and claimed the sofa as my bed for the night since I'm the smallest of the three of us. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and was about to go shower when I heard knocking at the door. ' _Guess that shower is going to have to wait'_ I thought as I opened the door to see Sam and Dean standing there. "Hey Sam" I gave him a smile and let them in, didn't bother saying hi to Dean. Sam looked at me and mouthed 'Play nice'.

"So you boys can have the beds, I'll take the couch." Dean and Sam tossed their bags on the beds. "So Sam, where's the video you wanted me to take a look at?" Sam made his way to my laptop and opened up his email, pulling up the one with the video attachment. I lean over his shoulder to look, as Dean comes up beside me and Sam hits play. "Hmm well that's definitely not a bear, moves too quick. I barely noticed the shadow flash by." I started chewing my lip and see Dean looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing. So what do you two nerds think it is?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's definitely looking corporeal. Doesn't seem to be like a spirit or demon."

"Well what about a Skin walker? Rugaru? Wendigo maybe?" Sam replied. Dean and I looked at each other and nodded "Whatever we're talking about, it's a creature. Which means we can kill it!" Dean raises his hand for a high five, "Come on guys, don't leave me hanging!" Sam shook his head and I smirked and gave him one. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm starving! Want to grab some grub?" I asked walking over to my bag to shove some cash in my pocket.

"Sure thing AJ. You coming Dean?" Sam smacked Dean on the arm, he was in his own world. Dean looked up and saw that we were waiting at the door. "Yeah let's go. I could use a beer." he said as he holstered his gun and threw on his jacket. We started walking down to the bar down the street from our motel. It's neon sign was flickering, definitely a dive bar which was perfect. We walked in and headed to the table in the corner by the pool tables. I sat down beside Dean and Sam sat across from us.

"Whoa there Ali. Rule number one don't look like my girlfriend." I laughed and went to sit by Sam. "Darlin' you wish I was your girlfriend." I waved down the waitress "Three beers and some menus please." Dean stared at the waitress' ass as she walked away and was grinning like an idiot.

"Dude, close your mouth you're drooling." Sam gave Dean a disgusted look. The waitress came back with our beers and menus. Dean is laying it on thick to the waitress and she's hanging on to every word he's saying. I looked over to Sam and pretend to gag, "I think I'm losing my appetite." Sam laughed.

"Hey can I order a salad, AJ and Dean will have the bacon burger and fries." The waitress 'Kelly' sneered at Sam as she took the order and walked off. "Way to go for personality there Dean. Bet she's a real catch." I took a swig of my beer and headed over to the guys that were playing pool.

 **Dean's POV**

"Dude what's her problem?" Sam raised his eyebrow at me and took a swig of his beer.

"You really don't get it do you?" I looked over at Ali, she's flirting with guys at the pool table. Poor souls don't realize she's about to hustle them out of all the money. Sam catches me staring at Ali as she's leaning over the pool table to take a shot. "Earth to Dean..." I looked back to Sam. "What?"

"Just...You know what never mind." Our food showed up and Sam started stabbing his salad. "You watching your figure there Sammy?" Ali comes bouncing back to the table with a smirk plastered on her face. "Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk." I started chowing down on my burger and fries. "So, how much did you hustle them out of?"

"Oh you know not much." Grabbing a couple fries and popping them into her mouth. I can't help but stare at her plump lips. "Just $600." Sam started laughing and we gave her high fives. "Alright, we should head back before blondie there tries to stab AJ to death with her pen." I looked up to where the hot blonde waitress and she was giving Ali the death glare. Ali tossed some money on the table and looped her arm through Sam's as we headed out the door.

~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

 **Alison's POV**

We pulled up in the Impala and Sam gets out and pulls out the duffle bag. I grab my backpack and get out, as Dean asked the trio "You guys have room for three more?". The girl, I'm guessing is Hayley turns and looked at us. "Wait, you three want to come with us?" I looked at her and smiled, "Of course we do. You must be Hayley, Dean and Sam filled me in about your brother last night." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow at what I was wearing. "And you're going out in sneakers and jeans?"

"Well sweetheart, we don't do shorts." Dean smirked as he and Sam head past Hayley and the man Roy turned to him and said "What you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Wouldn't want your precious little friend here to get hurt." Sam and Dean turned back, looked at me as I was ready to smack the daylights out of Roy.

"Thanks for your concern. But I know exactly how dangerous it can be. We just want to help find Tommy." I slammed my shoulder into his as I walked past "Idjit." Sam came and threw his arm over my shoulder. "It's alright AJ, I know you're perfectly able to handle anything." I lean into him as we continued to walk towards the camp site. "Thank you Sammy."

"You know that only you and Dean get away with calling me that." I smiled and look towards where Dean, Hayley and Roy are talking. "What is he getting himself into now?" We walked over to where they are. "This is Blackwater Ridge." Roy stated as Sam walked past him."What co-ordinates are we at?" Roy pulls out his GPS "Thirty five and minus one eleven." I walked over to Dean and listen "So you hear anything?"

"Nothing. Not even crickets." Roy pushes past Dean and I, waving his gun around to retake the lead. "Compensating much?" I smirked at Dean and he chuckled. "Come on Tiny. Better not let him get eaten." After walking for a little while longer we made it to the campsite, which was completely destroyed. I was consoling Hayley, trying to get her and Ben to calm down when Dean, Sam and Roy got in a pissing match. Great, just what we need to deal with when we're hunting a Wendigo. We figured it out when we thought someone was calling for help. The claw marks on the trees, the way it mimicked human voice, it's a damn near perfect hunter.

"Guys, stop measuring each other up!" I stood in between the three men trying to push Sam and Dean back. Hard to do when you're 5'4" and the guys are over 6 feet tall. "It's getting dark and this thing is a hell of a lot better at hunting at night. We need to stay safe as a group." I turned to Roy glaring at him. "AND that means no wandering off on your own, ya hear?"

 _The next morning_

Well last night was eventful, Roy went and got himself killed by the Wendigo. I get up and walk over to Sam who's sitting against a tree stump going over John's journal. "Did you find anything?" I crouched down beside him looking over his shoulder. "Yeah we have half a chance to kill it in the daylight." He got up and walked towards Dean, Ben and Hayley. "Hey guys, you need to look at this."

They looked at the page that Sam had open in John's journal. "Wendigo is a cree word that means 'evil that devours'" I told Hayley and Ben. Hayley looked at me like I was crazy, "These things are hundreds of years old. Each one used to be a man. Sometimes miner, hunter, or native american." Dean explained.

"How does a man turn into this thing?" Hayley asked. Dean is picking stuff up off the ground, I looked to Sam to see which one of us is going to explain this to them. We quickly resort to rock, paper, scissors and I lost like usual. "It's always the same. Guy finds himself stranded during harsh conditions, starving and cut off from the rest. He becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of the tribe or camp." Hayley and Ben look like they are going to throw up.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person special abilities."

"So like a twisted version of super powers?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Ben.

"The more a person eats human flesh, the less human they become." Dean pointed out. "So how are we supposed to kill the thing?" Hayley asked. Dean lifts up his Molotov cocktail "We're going to torch the sucker." We started walking through the woods with Dean leading the way with Hayley and Ben close behind him. Sam and I were at the back, keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of the Wendigo.

"So AJ , when are you going to admit that you still have feelings for Dean?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Sam, I had a crush on him when I was 18. I don't have feelings for him anymore." Sam gently nudged me. "Sure you don't. I'm your best friend AJ, I know you better than you think." I was about to respond when we heard Dean yelling. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" We all take off which split our group in two. Ben fell so Sam and I grabbed him and kept running. We heard Hayley scream and came across the broken Molotov cocktail.

"Hayley! Dean!" Ben and I shouted, looking around for them. Sam waved us over and pointed to a trail of M&Ms, of course Dean would leave us a trail to follow. We followed it all the way to the abandoned mine and went in. After a close call with the Wendigo and trying to keep Ben from screaming we found Hayley and Dean hanging up. Sam and Ben went to cut them down when I noticed Tommy hanging unconscious in the corner of the room. I go to cut him down and he jerks awake and scares the crap out of me. I may have shrieked, which caused Sam to laugh at me. Sam and Dean grab our packs and the flare guns as we head out.

We're heading back down the tunnel, Dean talks to Sam then starts yelling. "Hey you want some white meat bitch! Come and get it!" Sam grabs me and the Collins, we start running then we hear growling. "AJ get them out of here!" Sam points the gun at the Wendigo. "Sam no!" He shoots at it and missed. "Go, go, go!" Ben and Sam grab Tommy as Hayley and I run as fast as we can out of the tunnel. The Wendigo grabbed me and I screamed at Sam to keep going.

"Hey!" Dean got its attention, causing it to drop me. It turned and started towards Dean when he shot it straight in the chest, killing it.

 **Dean's POV**

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Ali as I helped her up. She stood up wincing, dusting herself off. "I'm fine, just going to have an awesome bunch of bruises." Ali leaned into my side as I helped her out of the tunnel. "That was a nice shot. Always have to be the hero huh?" I laughed as we met up with the rest of the group and headed back to the Ranger station.

Ben and Sam were telling the officers about how we ran into a huge bear. If they only knew what was really out there. Ali headed back to her car and Sam was leaning against the hood of the Impala, as I was getting patched up.

"So I don't really know how to thank you." Hayley walked up to me and I throw her a flirtatious smile."You truly know how to cheapen a moment." She laughed. "Yeah." The paramedics walked over to her to tell her that they were ready to leave. Hayley turned to Ben and they said goodbye to Sam and Ali.

"Hey Dean, I really hope that you find your father." She kissed me on the cheek and climbed into the ambulance. I looked over to Ali and she looked away, talking to Sam. I walked back to the cars and overheard Sam tell Ali. "So you want to take back what you said in the woods?"

"What did you say in the woods?" Ali blushed and stomped on Sam's foot. "Nothing! But I'm heading out, you boys stay in touch." She stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on each of our cheeks. "Don't do anything too stupid."

"Bye Tiny. Tell Bobby we say hi." I said as she got into her car, she waved and drove off. "Sam, you know we're going to find dad right?"

"Yeah I know. But in the meantime, I'm driving." I tossed him the keys and we headed out of town.

 **Alison's POV**

As I'm heading out of town my phone starts ringing. I turn down the radio and answer it putting it on speaker.

"Diana Prince speaking." I used my favourite alias, come on who doesn't love Wonder Woman.

 _"Alison, it's John."_ I slammed on the brakes and pulled over on the shoulder, my heart racing.

"John? Where are you?"

 _"That's not important right now. I need you to do something for me."_

"Not until you tell me what's going! The boys are running themselves ragged looking for you." I'm frustrated "Do you know that Sam's girlfriend died? Have you bothered trying to let them know you're alive?!"

 _"Now you listen here Alison, and listen good. I don't have to explain myself to you."_ I shut up, John hasn't spoken to me like that since I was a kid."Yes sir."

 _"Now, I'm getting close to finding the thing that killed Mary and that girl Sam was with. I need you to look out for the boys. A war is coming and it's too dangerous for me to be with them. Can you do that?"_

"Yes sir. I'll look out for them. Just be safe and call if you need help."

" _Thank you little one."_ He hung up and I just stared at my phone." I sighed, now I'm going to have to pretend that I don't know anything about John being okay. The boys are going to kill me if they find out.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, I appreciate all feedback. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend! And if you're curious as to what Alison has been wearing in this story so far, I'll be posting a link in my profile with all the links to the outfits in the next little while, as they won't save onto the end of each chapter properly. Cheers!_


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 6 : I'm Coming Home**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **A/N:** Hey all! Sorry that it's been awhile for a new chapter. It's been the start of college football at our house which means time has been filled with practices, meetings, games and me editing game day pictures. So it's a bit hectic and as a result, I won't be able to update every week like I would like to. This chapter is going to skip over a few episodes of the first season and takes place during episode 8 and 9. But before we get to the new chapter, I do need to give a quick shout out to **DriaLightwood:** Thank you for the review! I was having a rough day after receiving some tough news and seeing your review was a nice pick me up. :)

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

I have about 217 miles left to go before I'm back home. I'm driving as fast as I can, after I left the boys back in Colorado I just knew I needed to see dad. Maybe it was the way the Collins family went through hell, maybe I'm just ready to finally go home. I turn on the radio as I pass a sign for Burke and I start singing along to radio.

 _'I spent twenty years trying to get out of this place, I was looking for something I couldn't replace, I was running away from the only thing I've ever known. Like a blind dog without a bone, I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone'_

The minutes are just ticking by. I haven't seen dad in years, haven't spoken to him in months. I'm going to get an earful when he sees me if he's even there. I'll never forget the day that I got my acceptance letter, Dad was so proud of me getting into college. If Dad hadn't pushed me to apply to colleges, I would have probably still be sitting around Sioux Falls working at the crappy diner down the street from the Sherriff's station.

I keep driving down the long stretch of highway for a few more hours until I see the old banged up sign welcoming me back to Sioux Falls. It's close to sunset as I turn off the main drag and head up the dirt road to salvage yard. As I drive past the Singer Salvage sign and up to the house, I see Rumsfeld standing up on the porch. I turn off the ignition and barely get out of the car when he comes running over to me, barking his butt off.

"Hey Rummy, how's my boy?" I bent down and scratched him behind the ears. "Come on buddy, let's go see Dad." Rumsfeld follows me up the steps and I take a breath before knocking on the front door. The door opens and I smile at the sight of my dad, though he's looking a little more rough around the edges.

"Alison?"

"Hi Daddy." I barely get the words out before I'm getting a face full of Holy Water. "I'm not a demon, now can I come in?"

"Better safe than sorry." Dad moves out of the way and I walked in heading for the kitchen. There's empty beer bottles lying around, with a fifth of whiskey sitting on the table by the phones. I sighed and went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"So what are you doing home Alison?" I take a swig and shrugged. "Don't you lie to me. You're supposed to be finishing up school." Rumsfeld curls up at my feet when I join dad at the table.

"Dean showed up at my apartment. John's missing... Well that's at least what he wants the boys to think." His mouth formed a tight line as he looked at me to continue. "Well Sam, Dean and I went to Jericho to try and find John. Worked a case, I went back to my apartment when we wrapped it up. I was on my way here when I got a message from Dean. Sam's girlfriend died...Looks like it's the same thing that killed Mary."

"Well I get that you worked a case to find John. What I don't get is why you said John wants the boys to think he's missing." I filled him in on the rest and waited for the shit to hit the fan. Dad hasn't really been a big fan of John since I left for college and he definitely doesn't look to happy about me lying to the boys for him.

"Alison Jamie Singer! You damn well better have an explanation as to why you're in cahoots with that idjit!" He slammed his empty glass of whiskey down on the table. Rumsfeld got up and stood beside me staring Dad down. "Dad, what am I supposed to do?! He's trying to protect the boys from whatever this thing is. You would do the exact same thing if you were in his shoes and don't you deny it." I got up from the table and walked across the room to him. I looked into his blue eyes they were a mix of exhaustion and anger.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" I asked him quietly. He stood up and pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head like he would do when I was a kid. "I'm not mad at you, my little princess. I'm just angry that John pulled you into this mess." Rumsfeld started nudging us apart and I started to laugh. "What Rummy? Are you jealous and need some loving?" For a big Rottweiler he was definitely such a cuddle bug. I scratched his head "Do you know anything about this thing John's hunting?"

"If it has anything to do with all the omens that have been popping up lately. It's not going to be easy to kill." Dad had walked into the living room which has apparently turned into hunting headquarters. I followed him over to the desk, where he pulled out a map that was all marked up.

"What is all this? Demon sightings?"

"Alison, normally there's one or two sightings a year. So far this year we've had close to thirty." He took off his ball cap and wiped his brow. "Whatever John is after is big. There's a war coming and we're all smack dab in the middle of it." I tuck some hair behind my ear and study the map in front of me.

"They're all over the place. What the hell are you hunting John?" I whispered, chewing my lip. I felt my phone start buzzing in my pocket and one of the phones ring in the kitchen. Dad starts heading to the kitchen muttering about idjits getting caught. I answer my phone not checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Ali. Did you get to Bobby's alright?"_ I smiled, leave it to Dean to check to make sure I got home okay.

"I'm still in one piece if that's what you're worried about." He chuckled and I could hear Sam mumbling in the background. "So what's going on Dean?"

 _"What a guy can't call his favourite girl out of the blue?"_ I start laughing and Dad pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"Dean, first I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl who's on speaking terms with you. " He totally knows I'm right. "Secondly, you never call unless you need something."

 _"Alright you got me..."_ Dean proceeded to catch me up on the case. Apparently they decided to create a suburb on top of cursed native land. Best part is there's an insane bug infestation that now the guys need to save some family from.

"Dean, how much time do you have left before this curse plays out?" I started pacing, looked down and saw that Rumsfeld was watching me with his head doing this tilt thing.

 _"It's going on midnight now, so a few hours. Sam says the curse breaks at sunrise."_ Dean mumbled and I could tell he's frustrated and probably ready to tell the family that there's a gas leak. Like that ever worked for us. "Well all you can do is keep that family safe until dawn. Maybe get in their house and make sure everything is sealed." I sighed, "I'm sorry Dean, that's all I got. Be safe, okay?"

 _"Thanks Short Stack. When aren't we safe?"_ I laughed and hung up with Dean. I walked over to my dad in the kitchen, he had just finished up being Assistant Director of the FBI.

"Well, what did those idjits get themselves into now?" Dad smiled at me, he knows exactly what kind of messes they get into. Especially since the three of us probably gave him a few heart attacks while we were growing up, with the messes we'd get in.

"Oh you know, just the typical cursed native burial ground thing." I smirked and plopped down in the chair suddenly feeling the sleep deprivation kicking in. Dad chuckled and then got up, patting me on the shoulder.

"Why don't you grab your bag from the car and head up to bed. You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"Gee Dad, way to make a girl feel good about herself." I said sarcastically and got up grabbing my keys out of my pocket. I heard him mumble something about women and he shuffled back to the living room. I ran out to the Mustang, grabbed my duffle bag out of the front seat and headed back inside. In the few minutes that I was outside, Dad had managed to fall asleep in his recliner in front of the TV. I covered him with a blanket and headed up the stairs to my room.

I opened my bedroom door and smiled. This was my little piece of paradise, my perfect little farmhouse chic room. I tossed my bag on the floor and fell back onto my queen sized bed. Oh how I missed this bed! I looked around and saw that everything was just where I left it. Yawning, I quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt. I barely made it under the covers before Rummy came running in and jumped up to hog half the bed for himself.

 _*Dreaming*_

 _I wake up and walk down the stairs, stretching as I make my way to the kitchen. I can smell coffee brewing and pancakes being made. As I walk into the kitchen I see dad pouring himself a cup of coffee and mom is flipping pancakes. Dad turns around handing me a cup of coffee. "Good morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" I take a sip of the warm coffee and sit down at the table._

 _"Hey dad. Morning momma. I slept okay, Rummy hogged most of the bed as usual." Mom brings me a plate of pancakes and kissed the top of my head._

 _"Now Ali, you know you could always make him sleep on the floor." She laughed and gave dad a plate of food too and sat down with us. We start eating breakfast and enjoy catching up, talking about what our plans are for the day. Suddenly I can hear eerie sounds coming from the radio and notice that the lights are starting to flicker._

 _I get up and walk over to the radio then I heard chairs scrapping the floor. Mom has a gun in her hand pointing it at dad. "Momma what are you doing?! Put the gun down!" Dad yelled to me to run as mom turned her head to look at me._

 _"Now why would I put the gun down, when I can just kill the person you love most?" Her eyes flicked white as she fired the gun. I started screaming and ran over to Dad, cradling his head as he lay on the floor bleeding out._

 _"No Daddy, you can't die. I need you to hang on. Please Daddy."_

I woke up with a start with tears pouring down my face. I wiped the tears from my face and looked at the clock it read _'6:05am'._ Rumsfeld nuzzled my cheek, I try to gather my thoughts before getting up. Why did the nightmares have to start up again? Every time I'm either getting tortured by the white eyed demon or she kills dad in front of me. What's so special about me that she wants me dead or defeated so badly? I get out of bed and head to my bathroom to take a quick shower before heading downstairs for breakfast.

By the time I got out of the shower it was just after seven. I throw on jeans, my favourite pair of black ankle boots and my grey knitted sweater. I grabbed my phone of off my nightstand and start dialing Dean's number from memory as I walk downstairs to the kitchen. It rings twice before I hear Dean's sleep riddled voice. _"Hello?"_ I chuckle lightly as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sunshine. I'm glad to hear you survived the bugs."

 _"Ali? What time.. Damn it Ali, I only just fell asleep."_ I rolled my eyes and began making breakfast.

"Dean, there's no need to be a drama queen. I just wanted to make sure you boys were alive." Dad walks into the kitchen and I pointed to the fresh pot of coffee before he could he ask.

 _"We're fine just tired as all hell. Can I go back to sleep now? Sammy isn't even awake yet and that kid doesn't sleep anymore."_

"Sure thing Princess." I smirked "Just give me a shout if you get a case in our neck of the woods." I hung up after Dean agreed and cussed at me some more. I grabbed some plates, scooped some eggs, bacon and hash browns and passed Dad a plate before sitting down at the table with him.

"So you going to tell me what's going on with you?" I avoided Dad's gaze and put a forkful of food in my mouth. "Alison, stuffing your face so you can't talk didn't work when you were ten and it sure as Hell ain't going to work now." He grumbled.

"It's nothing Dad. I'm fine, just had a nightmare last night." His gaze softened and sighed. "Was it about your mom?" I nodded and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured some into my coffee. "You got it right on the nose. I just don't see why the nightmares started up again. It's almost every night Dad."

"When did they start up again?" He finished up eating and put his plate in the sink before making his way to his desk of chaos. I cleaned up and followed him into the chaos. "About six months ago. Actually May 2 to be exact, Sammy's birthday." Dad started mumbling to himself, checking his journal and notes.

"Alison, that's when multiple demon sightings started popping up. " I froze and almost dropped my coffee. "Wait does that mean whatever John is hunting is somehow tied to me?" Dad walked around the side of his desk and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know baby girl. I don't know. Whatever it is we're going to make sure you're safe."

* * *

 **AN:** So what did you think? Next chapter is going to take place during episode 9 of the first season and may contain someone from Alison's not so far past. If you have any suggestions or positive criticism feel free to let me know. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7-Welcome to Lawrence

**Chapter Seven: Welcome to Lawrence**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. This chapter does contain parts of the transcript to stay as close as possible to the episode. Also I was going to make this one long chapter but I've decided to split this into two parts.

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

I tied up my runners and decide to go for a run, it always helps to clear my head. I start running out to the orchard behind our house. The orchard has always been what Dad calls my not so secret hide out. I'm running because I'm still reeling from realizing that I might be part of this demon John's hunting war or whatever a few nights ago. Dad's been extra watchful of me especially since I told him that the nightmares have come back. And I don't blame him, I'm so on edge for hours after having one. Now with wondering if I'm part of this war and the nightmares I'm barely sleeping, which Dad isn't so thrilled about.

I run until my legs start to feel like Jello. I plopped myself down under one of the apple trees and looked to the sky watching the sun starting to rise. I'm not usually the praying type but sitting here thinking about everything that's only starting to come to light I can't help but at least try. "God, it's me Alison. Just in case you don't know who's praying or whatever. I don't even know if you're listening but with everything that's going on, I need some guidance. Why do I keep having these nightmares? What is John hunting? And more so how do I keep Dad, the boys and myself alive?" I take a deep breath and lean back against the tree. "Well when you have a chance just look out for us okay? I have a feeling it's going to get messy and we're going to need all the help we can get. Thank you. I mean, Amen."

I got up and made my way back to the house. By the time I got back and showered Dad was already down at his desk digging through books of lore. "Hey Dad." He looked up and smiled at me, putting down the book in his hand.

"Morning baby girl. Did you go for a run again this morning?" I nodded and was about to sit down when our landline went off. Dad pushed papers around trying to find the phone when I found it and answered.

"Singer's Salvage."

 _'Can you put Bobby on? I need to ask him about a potential case .'_

"Well good morning to you too Samuel." I said, tossed the phone to Dad and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I don't bother listening in on what Dad is talking to Sam about and take my post in the kitchen by our wall of phones.

 _ **Meanwhile in a motel room**_

 **Dean's POV**

I come out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth, to find Sam talking on the phone with Bobby about how he thinks there's a case back in Lawrence. I sit down on the bed and start searching the web for potential cases. Cattle mutilations in West Texas, some dude in Sacramento shot himself in the head three times, I wonder if one of these grabbed Sam's attention. I looked up and he was off the phone staring at some doodle of a tree.

"Wait I've seen this before." Sam muttered staring at the paper.

"Seen what? Dude seriously what are you doing?" Sam is searching through his duffle bag when he pulled out an old photo of us with Dad in front of our old house.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next." Okay let's see where he's going with this before I check him into a mental ward. "Where do we need to go oh wise one?" I said sarcastically as I pack up the laptop. "Back home...Back to Kansas." Sam stopped pacing and looked over to me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's random. Where is this coming from Sammy?" Sam passed me the picture of us with Dad.

"So this picture was taken in front of our old house, right? The one where mom died?" I sighed "Yeah, what about it Sam?"

"Okay look this is going to sound crazy... But I think that the people living in our old house are in danger."

"Why would you think that?" He's officially lost it. How can he think this new family is in danger? It's not like he's psychic. "Um..it's just..you know what I just need you to trust me on this Dean." And there's the bitch face, he's walking away too great. "Wait, whoa, trust you? You need to give me something concrete here. Not just blind faith." Sam launched into how he has these nightmares that sometimes come true and that we needed to leave. The thing is I swore to myself that I would never go back there.

 **Alison's POV**

I'm throwing clothes and weapons into my duffel as fast as I can. Dad told me that Sam thinks they might have and case and not long after that Sam called me. Him and Dean were heading back home...Back to Lawrence. I texted John, he needed to know that there's something going down where it all started for them. I grabbed my bag, phone and keys off my bed and headed downstairs to say bye to Dad before hitting the road. I have about a six hour drive ahead of me. Thank god it's still early enough that I can make it there before dark.

"Dad! I'm heading out, I'll call you when I meet up with the boys." Dad looked up from his desk and waved. "Be safe Alison. Y'all better come home in one piece or I'm locking you in the panic room for the rest of your life." I laughed as I left the house and got in my car. I turned the keys in the ignition and heard the engine roar to life. Oh how I loved that sound. I pull out my phone and called Sam as I turned onto the highway.

 _"Hey AJ."_

"Hey Samsquatch. I just headed out, should be there in a few hours." I turned on some tunes and Wayward Son came on. Heck yes! "So what's the deal with the 911 for Lawrence?"

 _"It's a hunch AJ. Just leave it at that. Dean is already on my ass about going off a hunch."_ I heard him sigh, I swear I can see him running a hand over his face. "Sammy...What aren't you telling me? You know I hate going in blind. Give me something." I quickly scan for cops before stepping on the gas and hearing my engine rev.

 _"AJ just trust me alright! That's all you need to know."_ He hung up on me. That ass hat! He may be my best friend but so help me God, I will put that boy in his place.

 **Dean's POV**

"Dude, did you just hang up on her? You realize she's going to chew you out, right?" I looked over to Sam and I get the bitch face. I swear he's pms-ing all the time lately, he's worse than a chick.

"Yeah well she pissed me off. She can get caught up when she gets here." He looked down at the picture in his hands and said, "How far away from the house are we?" I turned off the main drag and headed down the street to our old house.

"A couple blocks. Sam are you sure about this? Because I'm not so thrilled about coming back here." I ran a hand through my hair and drummed my fingers on the wheel as we pulled up to the house. I barely get the car in park and Sam is already making his way up to the door. I bang the wheel in frustration and get out meeting him as the front door opens.

"Hi I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. We used to live here. We were driving by, and we were wondering if we could see the old place." I looked at him pissed. What the hell was he thinking?

"Winchester? Yeah that's so funny. I think I found some of your pictures the other day."

"You did?" I'm surprised there was even stuff left that survived the fire. She nodded and stepped aside welcoming us into the house. After talking with her and the kids that lived there now, there's definitely something going on at the house. The flickering lights, the scratching in the walls both are signs of a malevolent spirit.

"You hear that a figure on fire?" Sam panicked. "And you hear what she was talking about? The lights, scratches..."

" Yeah well I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I look at the number and see that it's Ali. "Hey Ali. Did you make it into town?"

 _"Yeah Dean-o. Just pulling into the gas station on Louisiana. Meet me there?"_ We climb into the car and I turn on the engine. "Sure thing. We're just leaving the old place now. See you in a bit."

 **Alison's POV**

I see Dean and Sam pull up. I'm leaning against the hood of my car drinking a slushie trying to stay calm. Hopefully they have more Intel than the lame hunch excuse Sam used to get me here.

"Ali looking ready to kick ass as always." Dean smirked and stole the slushie out of my hand. I try to give him my best bitch face but I start laughing when he follows up with his blue steel. "Give me back the slushie and nobody gets hurt." Dean looks me straight in the eye, takes one more swig then hands me back what's left of it.

"So Sam what's the deal with this case? Or are you just going to say it's a hunch and bitch." I looked over to Sam who was avoiding my gaze like a puppy who knows it's in trouble. Dean raised his hands and slowly backed away.

"Well I got to hit the pisser. Try not to kill my little brother."

"Are you going to speak or just stand there Sam? Because if you want to keep me in the dark I'll just turn around, head back home and find a hunt of my own." I scoffed and turned to get back in my car when Sam started speaking.

"Look AJ, I'm sorry...It's just I needed to figure out if the dream I had was true." I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around to look at him. "Wait...What do you mean if the dream I had was true?" I waited for him to answer patiently, well as patiently as one can when your best friend is having supposed premonitions.

"AJ..I've been having dreams...Well more like nightmares that have been coming true." He ran a hand through his hair then shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "Dean and I talked to the family that lives there now. The daughter has seen a figure on fire in her closet, there's been flickering lights and scratching in the walls." I chewed on my lip a bit before speaking.

"Sounds like it could be potentially a malevolent spirit. Do you two think it's the same thing that killed your mom?" At this point Dean came back and looked surprised that I hadn't murdered Sam. "We don't know. Figured we could ask around and see if anyone remembers anything about the fire."

"Any idea on where to start? I'm assuming we're going with the rookie detectives stuck on cold cases act." Sam and Dean cracked a smile. "Why of course Detective Grey. Let's swing by the garage Dad used to own." I rolled my eyes and followed the boys in my car to the shop.

After talking to the owner we found out that John had gone to a palm reader in town. Sam walked up to a payphone and started leafing through the yellow pages. "All right so there's a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone called El Divino. Then there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky." Sam and I started laughing. "And someone called Missouri Moseley." I read aloud, that name was ringing a bell and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean asked. "She's a psychic?"

"Yes, I guess so." Dean reached into the backseat of the car and started looking through John's journal. "In Dad's journal. First page, first sentence. Read it." Sam got passed the journal and read from the journal.

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

"I thought he was talking about the state. Not some psychic." Dean grabbed the journal back and put it in the backseat. I looked at both of them and said "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see if Missouri knows anything."

 **Sam's POV**

The three of us are sitting on the couch waiting for Missouri when AJ's phone started buzzing. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and looked at it. I looked down and saw the caller id. "Are you going to answer that AJ?" She looked up at me hesitating before muting the phone. "Nope, not right now. I can't deal with that in the middle of a case."

"You know you're going to have to deal with it sooner rather than later, right?" She stood up and started pacing the room, ignoring what I said. Not that long after Missouri was escorting a man out of the house.

"All right there. Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife loves you." She closed the door after him and turned to us saying. "Poor bastard. His wife is cold bangin' the gardener." AJ stopped pacing and Dean asked, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"People don't come here for the truth. They come here looking for good news." She stopped and grabbed AJ's hand. "My word Alison Singer, you've gone and grown up on me. Well Sam and Dean, come on already, I don't have all day." She left the room and we all looked at each other confused, following her into the next room.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry about your girlfriend and your daddy's missin'?"

"How did you know all that?" I raised my eyebrow and looked over to AJ who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well, you were just thinking it right now." Missouri was also looking over to AJ. "Alison will you stop worrying about that phone call and come sit down child?" AJ snapped out of her thoughts and mumbled a quick sorry and sat down beside me on the couch. While Dean was bombarding Missouri with questions, I thought it was a good idea to check on AJ.

"Hey. Are you sure you're okay?" AJ sighed and started playing with her bracelet. "Sam, I just packed up and left the minute Dean said John was missing. I just packed up my apartment and left. I didn't bother leaving a note..." I was about to reply when Missouri shouted. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table. I'll smack you with the spoon." Dean looked guilty and casted his eyes down.

"Okay...So our dad, when did you meet him?" I asked cutting the tension in the room.

"Well he came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I told him what was out in the dark. I guess I drew back the curtains for him."

"So John just took your word for it? Did you know what killed their mom?" AJ piped up.

"Oh no honey. Alison, all I could sense was that it was evil." Missouri looked at all of us and said "Now, how about we go check on this family and bless that house."

 **Alison's POV**

All of us got back to the house. At the door we were greeted by a very distressed Jenny, Richie in her arms.

"Hi Jenny, I'm Alison a friend of Sam and Dean's. And this is Missouri, she's a friend of the family." I said to her, seeing that she was clearly upset about something.

"If it's not too much trouble, Sam and I wanted to show Ali and Missouri the old house. You know for old time's sake." Dean spoke up and Jenny was shaking her head.

"Look it's not a good time. I'm kind of busy." She moved to close the door, declining Dean.

"Listen, Jenny it's important..." Dean was cut off by Missouri smacking him upside the head. "OW!" I couldn't help but laugh. Served him right, didn't he notice how freaked out Jenny was.

"Give the girl a break! Can't you see that she's upset?" Missouri said to Dean as she turned to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. But please hear us out." I started to cough, choking back laughter causing Dean to glare at me and Sam to give me a high five.

"About what?" Jenny asked Missouri.

"About this house. I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in the house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Jenny looked at us wide eyed and confused.

"Who are you people?" She asked and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Jenny, we're people who can help. We want to stop this thing but you need to trust us. Please." Jenny looked unsure but let us in. We moved through the house, following Missouri from room to room, as she felt a presence in the house. She led us up the stairs and down the hall to the last room on the left. I didn't know why but I could sense the darkness, to the point where I started feeling really sick. Turns out that room used to be Sam's nursery, it's where it all started. Dean started waving his EMF around and it was going crazy.

"I don't know if you boys should be relieved or not, but this ain't the thing that took your momma." Dean looked a bit relieved but Sam, he looked more disappointed. "Wait, are you absolutely sure?" Missouri nodded.

"It's not the same energy that I felt before. It's something different altogether. And you can sense it too, can't you Alison?" By the time she said that I was leaning up against the doorway trying not to be sick. I nodded to her and left the room, leaving the boys with Missouri. I got downstairs and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

We headed back to Missouri's to get things to purify the house. She had told us everything that we would have to do, Sam seemed skeptical. "So this will destroy the spirits?" He asked.

"It should. It should purify the house. We'll take each floor but we'll have to work fast. Whatever is in that house won't want to leave." Missouri warned. "Now Alison, may I talk to you in private for a moment." Catching my attention I nodded and followed her into the other room.

"What's up?"

"What's wrong, child?" She asked in a concerned voice. "I'm not sure what you mean Ma'am." I replied trying to avoid giving a straight answer.

"Don't you lie to me, Alison Singer. I've known you since you were a child. You may not remember that but I can also read your mind." She stared at me and I started to squirm. "What has you so scared? And why are you avoiding those phone calls?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I know I should answer the calls but I don't. And the nightmares have come back."

"Oh honey. You should answer that boy, he's worried about you. As for the nightmares, something is blocking me from reading your mind but I think it's trying to protect you."

"What do you mean blocking you? What's it trying to protect me from?" I asked with tears starting to fall down my cheeks. Missouri grabbed my hand in hers and gave it a little pat.

"Whatever is protecting you is good, Alison. You're special child, that's why you are affected so much by whatever's in that house." I put my head in my hands and just let it all go, tears streaming down my face.

"What does it mean?" She passed me some tissues and rubbed my back.

"I don't know." She answered, I was about to say something when the door opened behind us and someone walked in.

* * *

 **AN:** So what did you think? Who walked in on Alison and Missouri, and who is this boy Alison's avoiding? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review! Cheers and have a great week! -Vickie


	8. Chapter 8: What do you want from me?

**Chapter Eight -What do you want from me?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural.

 **AN:** Hi all! I know it's been awhile since I posted last and I'm sorry. It's been really hectic lately and I'm trying to keep up on the story as much as I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great day!

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

"Hey Sammy, I'm going to let the girls know we're all done."

"Alright. I'll start packing these up and meet you in the car." I nodded to Sam and walked over to the room where Missouri and Ali had disappeared to. Without bothering to knock I walked in.

"Hey so we..uhh Ali? What's wrong?" I crouched down to where she was sitting and saw that she was crying. I really don't do well with chicks crying. She looked up, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm okay Dean. I promise." She got up and walked out, leaving me and Missouri standing there.

"She's going through a lot right now. Try not to push her, she'll tell you boys when she's good and ready." What happened to make Ali break down? We may not be as close as her and Sam but I wouldn't ever want to see her like that. Walking out to the car I noticed that Sam and Missouri were waiting in the car and Ali was leaning against her mustang.

"Dean...Can I ask you something?" She said as she scuffed her brown boot against the curb.

"Sure thing." I leaned against the hood nudging her with my shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay? You were pretty upset back there."

"Do you mind if I ride with you guys from now on? I mean after this case is done." She said shakily, avoiding my question.

"Yeah, if you don't mind dealing with Sam's gas all the time." She cracked a small smile and said she'd meet us at the old house.

We got to Jenny's house and convinced her to take the kids out for a little bit while we worked over the house. Once Jenny left, Sam took the upstairs and I took the main floor leaving the basement for Missouri and Ali. I'm punching one of the walls in the kitchen with an axe, when I hear a noise. I barely had time to duck before a knife came flying and embedded itself in the cabinet where my head was. I grabbed the table and use it as a shield to hide behind and as more knives flew towards me. I heard a bang coming from upstairs and make a run for it.

"SAM!"

I ran over to him and tried to pull the cord away from his neck. It wasn't budging, so I kicked a hole in the wall and placed the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light filled the room and I unraveled the cord from Sam's neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Do you think this thing is gone?" I asked Sam helping him up.

"I freaking hope so. We should see if the girls are okay." Sam started walking out of the room.

 **Alison's POV**

Missouri and I were waiting in the kitchen for the boys. I'm pretty sure that my ribs are broken after having the desk slam me into the wall. Damn it hurts. We looked around at the mess in the kitchen, Jenny is going to be pissed. The food was spilling from the fridge, knives were embedded in cabinets and table. I was leaning against the counter when the boys walked in looking a little worse for wear.

"Are you sure this is all over?" Sam asked, looking around at the mess.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Missouri asked him. Dean had moved over and leaned against the counter beside me.

"Never mind. It's nothing, I guess." Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. I looked at Dean then Sam, poor Sam looked devastated. The front door opened and we all looked towards the entrance.

"Hello, we're home." Jenny called just as she and the kids walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Um..We'll pay for this." Sam told her as she looked around the room in shock. Dean and I looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry. Dean and Alison will clean up this mess." Missouri said looking to us. We stood there with confused looks on our faces. "Well, what are you two waiting on? Get moving!" I rolled my eyes and went on a search for a mop and broom. Dean meanwhile was cussing under his breath, as he followed me out of the room.

We got back to the kitchen to start cleaning, while Missouri, Sam, Jenny and the kids headed upstairs to deal with that mess. Dean and I started on pulling the knives out of the cabinets when he stopped and looked at me.

"So, are you going to just stare at me while I clean this all up?" I winced and grabbed my ribs when I tried reaching for a knife that was a little far out of reach. Dean pulled it out of the cabinet for me and put it down.

"No but I am curious about what had you so upset at Missouri's." I froze. He already knew that I had nightmares but not to the extent that they affect me. Plus after Missouri told me that I'm special and something's protecting me, and then there's the other stuff.

"Umm nothing. Just some personal stuff." I spoke quietly, not looking him in the eye. He looked at me oddly and went back to work.

"Okay then." He bluntly replied. Great, now he's pissed at me.

"Dean, don't be mad at me. I, I just need some time to process what she told me." I sighed. "Please...I'll let you and Sam know when I'm ready." He pulled me into a quick hug.

"You better keep that promise Singer. We're family, you can't avoid telling us forever." I smiled and got back to work.

#####

So a little while later, after we dropped Missouri back at home. We returned to Jenny's house and parked the car out front, watching the house. Sam felt like there was still something wrong and I couldn't argue with him on that. Something about this house was still bugging me, I could sense it.

"Alright, so, tell me again. Why the hell are we still here?" Dean asked and I was watching the house with a sinking feeling in my gut.

"I don't know...I just don't think it's all gone you know." Sam said quietly as he stared at the house too.

"Come on, Missouri worked her mojo and said that the house is clean. It's time to skip town." I smacked Dean's arm.

"Dean, it's not an exact science. You know that." Dean mumbled something under his breath when Sam and I noticed Jenny banging on her window screaming. We wasted no time running into the house to help.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean exclaimed as he ran up the stairs. I ran to the little girl's room and stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw a figure on fire standing in front of a very scared Sari. I bolted over to her and picked her up, running out of the room.

"Don't look, don't look. We're going to get you and your family out of here." I told her as I ran into Sam in the hallway with Richie and run out with him. Sam slowed down and passed me Richie, I looked up at him in confusion. "Sam, don't do it."

"AJ, get them out of here." I was about to plead with him to come with us, when he was dragged back into the house by an invisible force.

"SAM!" I yelled and was about to run after when I remembered I had the kids. I took them over to Jenny and Dean and ran back in the house, hearing Dean shouting my name behind me. I barely get inside the front door when it slammed shut behind me.

"ALI! Open the door." Dean's banging on the door and I'm trying to pull it open. Whatever is here has locked Sam and I in.

"I can't! The door won't budge!" I yelled back. "Dean, I need to find Sam!" I run into the kitchen just as Sam got thrown into the cabinets. I rushed over to help him up when we both get pinned against the wall. "Sam, are you okay?" I said as I struggled to move my limbs. Just then a figure engulfed in flames makes its way towards us. I can hear Dean's boots hitting the hardwood floors as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"Sam? Ali?" He walked into the kitchen and raised his gun at the figure.

"Dean, don't shoot!" Sam shouted.

"What? Why?" I couldn't believe my eyes, the flames started to fade away to reveal a woman.

"Dean, look! Look at her." Dean looks over at the woman and his expression softened, he lowered his gun.

"Mom?" Mary smiled and walked towards him and caressed his cheek.

"Dean. Sam. I'm so sorry." Then she turned towards me and whispered in my ear. "Take care of my boys." I nodded with tears in my eyes. I don't know why I'm even ready to cry, it's not like she's my mom. Mary walked away from us and turned her face up to the ceiling.

"You get out of my house and let go of my son!" Once again she burst into flame and the force that was holding Sam and I against the wall is released.

 **The Next Day**

 **Dean's POV**

"Thanks for these." I told Jenny as I finished going through some of the pictures she had found.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." I put the box of photos in the trunk and head over to where Sam and Missouri are. Ali rushed out the house and quickly whispered something in Missouri's ear.

"Sam, Ali are you two ready to go?" Sam nodded and headed towards the car, while Ali was fidgeting with her phone. "Earth to Singer...You coming or not?" I waved my hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry... I'll be right behind you two. I just need to make a phone call." Ali gave a quick smile and hugged Missouri goodbye. I quickly said bye to Missouri and followed Ali down the steps to the cars.

"Ali! Wait up a second." I said as I grabbed her arm. "What's going on? I know I said I would give you time but you're completely out of it." Ali tries to avoid my gaze and starts to play with the brown leather bracelet on her left wrist. "Ali, I'll tickle it out of you like I used to do when we were kids if I have to."

"Fuck. Fine Dean, I'll tell you a bit." She looked up at me with her arms crossed and her hazel eyes filled with tears. "I just up and left someone back in Arizona. When you showed up at my door asking for help, I just up and left them without giving it a second thought. Missouri told me I need to get closure. If not for me, I need to do it for him." I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "He's going to be in Kansas City for the next few days. I should meet him but..."

"Ali, I didn't know. I'm sorry. Do you want Sam and I with you?" I asked and she stepped back taking a deep breath.

"He knows Sam so it might help having you guys there. You better get me plastered after." Ali took a shaky breath and pulled keys out of her pocket.

"Now that I can do, Tiny!" I laughed. "We'll meet you in Kansas City. Keep your chin up." I walked over to the Impala and got in. "Ready to go Sammy?"

"Yeah. What's got AJ all upset?" Sam asked as I put the car in drive and headed down the road, waving bye to Missouri.

"I guess Ali had someone back in Arizona." Sam nodded and turned the music down. "She said when I showed up she just up and left." I looked over to Sam. Did I ruin my friend's chance at the apple pie life?

"Yeah Dean. AJ is...was dating this guy Ryan. She seemed happy, but I don't know what all happened." He rubbed his face before continuing. "AJ hasn't really talked about it. I saw that she was getting a bunch of texts and calls from him, but she refused to talk about it."

"Well she is stubborn. She's supposed to meet him in Kansas City and asked if we could go with. You know for support or whatever." Sam rolled his eyes. "What?"

"More like she probably told you to get her plastered and needs me as a buffer between her and Ryan."

"Dude, you and the whole psychic twin thing is getting weird... Well weirder than usual." I said and cranked the tunes back up.

 **Sam's POV**

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and started scrolling through the contacts. AJ is probably not going to be happy about me doing this but she'll get over it eventually. I swear she doesn't realize that if we just show up when she's trying to talk to Ryan, that it's going to be weird. I decided to send Ryan a text to let him know that we'll be in town over the next few days.

 _'Hey bud. My brother and I are passing through KC on our trip. Meet up for a drink?'_ While I wait for a response I started looking up potential cases in the surrounding area. Might as well get a hunt in if things go south between those two. My phone starts ringing and Ryan's number pops up.

"Hey bud. How's it going?" Dean looked over and asked who was calling. I mouthed back to him that it was Ryan. He rolled his eyes and kept driving, I noticed a sign saying we were a few miles out of Kansas City.

 _'Not too shabby there Sam. How did you know I was in KC?'_

"AJ told me. Figured since that my brother and I are passing through, might as well catch up." It went quiet on the other end, I could barely hear him breathing. "Ryan? You still there?"

 _'Yeah. Sorry. I'm actually meeting up with AJ in a bit and could probably use a drink or two after.'_

"Oh really? Didn't realize she was in town, I thought she was still helping out her dad." I lied. "We're a few miles out. Where are you going to be?"

 _'We're going to be at the pub off of Main. See you soon bud.'_ I hang up and put my phone away.

"So, what did the dude have to say?" Dean asked.

"Not much. Just him and AJ are meeting up at the pub on Main to talk." I said as Dean snorted. I gave him a look. "What Dean?"

"You know that this guy is going to get his heart ripped out right?" I sighed and nodded. We finished the drive in silence. Pulling up to the pub I see AJ's car already in the parking lot.

"You think she's already drinking?" I asked Dean as we walked up to the pub.

"More than fucking likely. You better get her food there Sammy."

 **Alison's POV**

I'm sitting at a booth in what used to be my favourite pub in Kansas City. This place had some pretty awesome stories attached to it and now it's going to suck monkey balls. Taking a shot of tequila, I see Sam and Dean walk through the doors and I wave them over.

"Easy there, Tiny. I thought I was supposed to get you drunk after it was all said and done." Dean smirked. God, I love that smirk. It makes him more attractive than he'll ever know. Whoa.. Okay maybe I should lay off the tequila on an empty stomach.

"Oh hush. I needed some liquid courage." I said as I took off my leather jacket, revealing my bright blue lace shirt that fit nice and snug. Might as well look good when you're going to break a guy's heart, right?

"Let's get some food in you before Ryan shows up." Sam said as he waved down the waitress. "By the way, he knows we're going to be here." I glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Why would you do that Sam?" Sam held up his hands.

"AJ, it was either let him know that we were in town. Or have him be ambushed and him not want to talk to you." Damn it, he's right about this as usual.

Dean's flirting with the waitress and ordering for us. So I take the chance to talk to Sam while Dean's distracted.

"Sam, am I doing the right thing?" I started fidgeting with the ring on my finger. Sam draped his arm over my shoulders and gave me a side hug.

"AJ, he deserves to know where things stand. Hell, I don't even know where things stand with you two."

"Sam, you know where things stand. I up and left him in the dust when duty called. The apple pie life wasn't meant for me." That's right, I'm totally lying to myself right now. I want to have the apple pie life, just not with Ryan.

"Well you never really said anything about it. And I didn't want to push my one best friend to tell me." I was about to respond when I saw Ryan walk through the pub's doors. God, I forgot how good looking he was. Ryan is what girls dream of at night, he's 6'3" and looks like a Greek God. Seriously, he has that whole blond hair and stormy blue eye thing going for him, and the muscles. I take a deep breath and get out of the booth as he walks up.

"Hi Ryan." I whispered and gestured to the boys. "You know Sam and this is his brother Dean."

"Hi Dean, nice to meet you. Sam, it's good to see you again." Ryan shook hands with them and I started to fidget more. "AJ, how about we go talk outside?" I find the courage to look him in the eye and agree.

"Guys, I'll be right back" They nodded as I followed Ryan out.

"So, are you going to tell me where the hell you've been for the past couple months?" Ryan turned and asked angrily as soon as we were out the doors.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I had to deal with things...Things that I couldn't deal with you around." I said.

"Oh bullshit that you're sorry, AJ. You just left and said that you were helping out a friend. Next thing I know a week later I swing by your place and it's completely empty." Ryan started pacing and getting tensed.

"Ryan...Please hear me out." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Damn it AJ. Why should I? The woman I love, takes off without a trace and I'm left wondering if she's alive." I start tearing up, Ryan doesn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be left in the dark.

"Because, if you actually love me you'll let me explain." I paused looking at those blue eyes that are so filled with hurt and anger. "Ryan, I can't say I'm sorry enough. But I couldn't stay in Arizona anymore. I had to go back into the family business and I can't be around you. I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"What do you mean family business and me getting hurt? You're not talking about the salvage yard are you?" I took a shaky breath, taking his dog tags out of my pocket and placed them in his hand.

"No I'm not. I hunt things and save people. That's all you need to know, all I can say. I can't risk putting you in danger." Ryan clenched his fist that had his dog tags in it. He pulled me in close, staring me in the eyes as if he was trying to read my thoughts. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started crying.

"AJ please don't do this. Just tell me...I'm a soldier, I can handle my own." He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled back and pushed him away lightly.

"Ryan, I can't be with you. You deserve someone who can be completely themselves with you. No secrets, no lies, no running off into the wind. Be safe, you are more than I ever deserved." Ryan clenched his jaw and his face showed no emotion. He just turned and walked away. I stood there watching him go and wiped the tears from my face. I hear the pub doors open and I turned to see Sam standing there.

"Come here AJ." I walked over to him and he pulled me into a tight hug. "You going to be okay?"

"I just broke his heart, Sam. I need a drink." I said as we walked back to the table. I gave a small smile when I saw a burger, tequila and a beer waiting for me.

"Hey Ali. I promised to get you drunk , now eat up." Dean moved over to let me sit down.

"Thanks guys. What would I do without you?" Dean laughed.

"You would have one very boring life." I rolled my eyes, shot my tequila and ate my burger.

"You're right about that Deano. So, what adventure awaits us now?"

"Well after we drop your car off, there's a potential case in Illinois. Cop shot his wife, then killed himself after he and his partner responded to a call to the Rockford Asylum." Sam said as he swiped some of my fries.

"Great. So we're probably going to deal with some dead nutcases?" Dean said placing another shot in front of me.

"Well nothing better than a creepy old asylum to get the blood pumping." I said as I took the shot and hear Dean mutter, _"Well there's other ways to get the blood pumping."_ I blushed pretending that I didn't hear that. I looked up to Sam and saw him shake his head, smiling.

"So, it's settled then. We'll head to Illinois in the morning."

* * *

 **AN:** So what did you all think? Again I apologize for it being such a long time since I've put out a new chapter. I hope that you enjoyed and that you all have a great day. Cheers! -Vickie


	9. Chapter 9: Asylum

**Chapter Nine: Asylum**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"Uggghh...Sam pull the car over." AJ groans as she's curled up in the passenger of her mustang.

"Feeling a bit sick are we?" I laughed back at her, which earned me a well deserved glare. Serves the poor girl right. She did ask Dean to get her plastered after she dealt with Ryan.

"Sam! Pull. Over. Now!" I signaled and pulled over on the shoulder just in time for AJ to throw the door open and proceed to get sick. I put the car in park and get out, walking over to her to pass her water.

"Dear lord, why did I have to get so wasted?" AJ mumbled and reached out for the bottle of water.

"Because you asked Dean to get you drunk. And the fact that you ended it with Ryan officially." AJ groaned and wiped her mouth. "AJ were you going to try and get out of this life? Like I thought I had with Jessica?" AJ pulled herself back into the passenger seat as I started up the engine.

"Honestly Sam, I don't know. Ryan is a great guy and I loved him but the minute that Dean showed up on my door..." She took a deep breath and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "When Dean showed up, I was more than willing to take off and go hunt. It's like I was playing make believe in Arizona. Does that make me a horrible person Sammy?"

"AJ you're not a horrible person. You tried to get out and realized it wasn't for you." I gave her a reassuring smile. "We're a few miles out from Bobby's why don't you try to get some shut eye. I'll let Dean know he needs to pick up food before we meet up."

"Make sure he gets extra bacon and lots of coffee. He never gets me enough bacon." She mumbled as she curled up in the seat beside me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit the speed dial for Dean.

 _"What's up Sammy? Is Ali wanting to kill me yet?"_ Dean asked.

"She's feeling and looking like she got hit by a truck." I laughed. "So you're on food detail and I'll take her straight to Bobby's to clean up."

 _"Alright. So get her as much grease filled food as possible?"_

"Yeah, get her the usual stuff. Though she said to make sure you get lots of extra bacon and coffee. Apparently you never remember to get enough."

 _"Whatever. I'll see you two at Bobby's."_ He mumbled and hung up. We were a few minutes away from Bobby's and getting AJ into shower. Poor girl stinks of booze.

 **Alison's POV**

I wake up just before we hit the gravel road leading into the salvage yard. I rubbed my face and grabbed my water bottle, taking a long drink before speaking to Sam.

"Remind me to kill Dean for getting me so drunk. I know it's my fault for telling him to but dear lord I swear this hangover is going to last forever." Sam started laughing as we pulled up right in front of the house. I grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs to the door.

"AJ you totally brought it on yourself. Didn't you learn when we were 18 and Dean would sneak us drinks after a hunt?" I grimaced, remembering the first time Dean had snuck us whiskey after a hunt. Dean had to carry me up to my room because I was such a lightweight and passed out after a few drinks. I swore to myself the day after that I would never let him get me drunk again, yet I let him every single time.

"Oh God, don't remind me." I said as we walked into the den. "Hey Dad. I'm going to go get cleaned up. Dean's coming too, just stopped to pick up some grub." Dad had looked up from one of his books, saw that I still had my sunglasses on inside and shook his head.

"You still haven't learned have you Alison?" I groaned and walked upstairs to my room. I could hear Sam talking to Dad about Lawrence and what all went down afterwards. Thank you Sammy for explaining it to Dad. Dad doesn't really do the sappy girl moments that well.

I tossed my bag onto the floor by my bed and started peeling off clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket in my bathroom. I started the shower waiting for the water get hot and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a hot mess, no wonder Dad and Sam are laughing at me. I stepped into the shower and stood under the hot spray until it started getting cold. I scrubbed the stench of alcohol off and turned off the shower. I can hear my radio on which is weird because it was off when I went to take my shower. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and went to check it out.

"You know, I could really get used to you greeting me in just a towel." Dean was sitting on my bed holding a bag of greasy take out.

"Don't get used to it Dean." I rolled my eyes and snatched the bag out of his hand. "You actually remembered the extra bacon! I could kiss you right now." Dean chuckled and started walking around my room.

"Now Ali, I know you want to jump me but let's not while your dad is downstairs." I balled up the empty bag and tossed it at the back of his head, laughing.

"You're such a pig." I started pulling clothes out of my dresser. "So, why are you hiding up here anyways?" I put on a pair of comfy light wash jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt.

"I came up here to bring you food. Plus Sam sent me to check on you." I tapped him on the shoulder to let him know I was done changing. I grabbed a pair of boots and started lacing them up, as he looked at the pictures on my desk.

"You didn't have to check up on me you know. I would have come down eventually." I smiled when he picked up the picture of the two of us.

"I know. I think this is the only picture of the two of us." Dean said putting it back down and making his way to the door. I put some fresh clothes in my bag and put it by my door before following him out.

"I think it is. It's probably my favourite memory though." I told him as we were walking down back to the den.

"Really? That was taken what 3 maybe 4 years ago?"

"It was about three years ago. It was the last Christmas before I went off to college." I gave him a small smile. "It was the last time we were all really happy. You had just given me a whole bunch of stuff to take care of my baby and Sam managed to capture the moment."

"Ali..." Dean started to say and I just nudged him with my shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything, Dean. I know." We walked into the den where Dad and Sam were now talking about the case in Illinois.

"Nice of you to finally join us Alison. Now here's what I know about the Rockford Asylum."

 **A few hours later... Rockford Asylum**

 **Dean's POV**

Sam, Ali and I head down a hallway in the south wing of the hospital. "Dude, make sure you let us know if you see any dead people Hayley Joel."

"Dean enough already." Ali puts herself in between Sam and I. It's been a bit of a rough trip already. Sam is all moody and brooding since we're following intel from Dad's journal and that Bobby backed it up. Sam's been losing his mind that I'm following the messages that Dad sent. Dad is still alive and wants us to continue where he left off. What doesn't that kid understand.

"You get a reading on that thing or not?"

"That's a big fat nope! Of course, doesn't mean there's no one here." Ali shakes her head wandering down the hall a bit more.

"Hey guys, spirits can't come out at certain times of day right?" She said as she opened a door to another room.

"Yeah. Most spirits come out at night." Sam replied.

"Ali don't wander off on your own." I said as she turned back and stuck her tongue out at me. "What? Who knows what kind of creepy thing will want a slice of Ali pie."

"Oh shut up Dean." Sam and I walked to where she was waiting. Looking into the room I let out a whistle.

"Dang. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. These guys did a ton of twisted stuff to patients." Sam ignores what I said and keeps digging around. I looked to Ali for support and she just shook her head.

"Dean, he's just frustrated with John not mad at you. Well at least I think he's not mad at you. Give him time." She sighed and walked over to Sam. "So Sam, what do you think? Ghosts possessing people?"

"Hmm maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville or the Smurl haunting."

"So like spirits driving a person insane? Like my man Jack in the Shining." I grinned and Ali rolled her eyes at me.

"Dean." Sam looked at me. "When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what Sam?"

"The fact that Dad isn't here." I'm about to chew his ass out when Ali coughs and gets our attention.

"Guys, how about you hash this out once we get back to the motel?" She was poking around and found a sign 'Sanford Ellicott'. "So how about we go find out more about this Ellicott character? I'll even let you win this time Sam."

"Yeah whatever AJ." Sam turned and left us in the room. Ali looked like she just got hit in the gut and Sam has no right to take his issues with Dad out on her.

"Hey Ali don't take Sam being an ass to you to heart. I'll deal with him."

"Dean... Don't. I tried to make light of it and I should have known better." She took a picture of the sign and started walking out the door. "You coming or are you waiting for some crazy ghost lady to service you?" She said right before hightailing it down the hallway.

"You're dead Singer!"

 **A few hours later...**

 **Alison's POV**

So Sam went and visited the current Dr. Ellicott's office. He didn't say much about the visit, which he spent a long time at. The only thing he told Dean and I was the south wing had contained the criminally insane. Then in '64 the patients rioted, killing staff and each other which caused them to transfer patients elsewhere and ended up closing the asylum. So now we're back at the asylum and it's even creepier at night. I pulled my leather jacket tighter around me as I waited for Sam and Dean to get their poop in a group.

"You boys ready? I don't want to be here longer than we have to. This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah let's go." Sam handed me a flashlight and a shotgun. I looked over to Dean and he had the camcorder and EMF ready to go.

"Alright. Let's do this." We walked through the main lobby and headed towards the south wing, stopping and checking out rooms one by one. I paired up with Sam while Dean went to go check out another room. Sam and I came across a crazy old lady spirit which I got rid of by shooting it, causing Dean to come running in.

"AJ don't you think it's weird that she didn't attack us?"

"Sam! I wasn't waiting to see if she was about to freaking attack us! Are you kidding me?!"

"She looked pretty aggro to me and I just saw Ali blow that thing away." Dean piped up.

"She didn't hurt us. She didn't even try Dean! So if she didn't intend to harm then what did she want?" All of the sudden I heard noises coming from one of the rooms we were passing. Dean and I raised our shotguns as Sam shines the flashlight in the room. I see a blonde head behind a bed that was turned on its side and I nodded to Sam to go check. Sam tipped the bed over and a girl turns around and screamed terrified that we have shotguns in her face.

"Don't shoot. Don't shoot!" She screamed.

"Hey calm down. We're not going to hurt you." I crouched down beside her. "What's your name?"

"Kat. My name is Kat."

"Okay Kat. My name is Alison and those two are Sam and Dean." I held out my hand to help her up.

"So, Kat what's a girl like you doing in this place?" Dean asked her while giving her a flirtatious grin. Seriously I swear this guy thinks with his downstairs brain most of the time.

"Um...My boyfriend Gavin thought coming here would be fun. You know to try and see some ghosts. I saw things and then I heard Gavin scream..."

"Alright Kat. Sam is going to get you out of here while Dean and I go looking for Gavin, okay?" I said to her as Sam was trying to escort her out of the room.

"No! I'm not leaving without Gavin, I'm coming with you." That's when Dean stepped in, there's no way we were about to deal with a panicked girl trying to find her boyfriend in this freaking place. She was just going to cause more problems than help us.

"Sorry there sweetheart but Ali is right. You need to go now. Sam will carry you out if he has to." This resulted in him getting the bitch face from Kat and Sam at the same time.

"Look Kat... I know you're worried about Gavin. I promise we'll find him but we can't risk you getting hurt in the process. So please go with Sam. I beg you." Kat realized that I wasn't going to give her any other option and she agreed to wait outside with Sam.

 _ **A little while later**_

 **Dean's POV**

"So how do you manage to always get through to people rationally?" I asked Ali as we were walking down a hall, looking into each room for this Gavin kid.

"I don't know. I can just sense how they're feeling and the right words just come out." She said right before she tripped over a leg that was sticking out from a doorway.

"Ali, are you okay?" I asked her as I shined my light on the body. It was Gavin.

"Yeah I'm fine." She shook Gavin. "Hey Gavin, wake up! We're here to help."

"Where's Kat? Is she alright?"

"Yeah your girl is fine. My brother is with her waiting outside so let's go." I could tell that Ali was giving me her 'Play nice' look. "Are you able to walk? And how did you end up here?" I asked him.

"Um yeah. I was running and I think I fell."

"What were you running from Gavin?" Ali asked as we helped him up.

"Well..There was this girl and her face..her face was so messed up."

"Did she try to hurt you?"

"No, she uh..she kissed me." Gavin said. The dude made out with a dead chick...Nasty.

"Well, trust me it could have been worse for you dude."

"Dean!" I just shrugged and kept walking. "Sorry Gavin. Do you remember anything else?" Ali asked him.

"Umm well she tried to whisper something in my ear. But I don't know what she said. I ran like hell." We showed Gavin the way out to Sam and Kat when my flashlight started to fade.

"Son of a bitch!"

 **Meanwhile outside the asylum**

 **Sam's POV**

While waiting outside with Kat, I started getting anxious about what was going on inside with AJ and Dean. Have they figured out what's going on? Why did I get stuck on babysitting duty? I mean first we follow Dad's orders to check this place out and now I'm not even working the case. This is bullshit!

"You know your face is going to freeze like that." Kat snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Kat. Just thinking." She smiled.

"Do you think they found..." Kat looked past me and started running. "GAVIN! You're okay!" I walked over to where they were by the entrance.

"I'm okay. Dean and his girlfriend found me. They told me to come out and wait with you two." Gavin said while holding onto Kat.

"They aren't together...You know what, you and Kat stay here I'm going in to help them." I told them as I passed them a flashlight and grabbed a new one from the trunk. "Stay here and don't move until we come back. Understand?"

"Can't we just go home?" Kat asked "I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Just stay here until we come back. I need to make sure whatever is going on is gone for good."

* * *

I walked back into the building and heard AJ screaming. I started running down the halls trying to find Dean and AJ.

"DEAN! AJ! Where are you?" I came to a halt when I saw Dean banging against a door and I could hear AJ screaming.

"Sam help me out. Some ghost grabbed Ali and I can't get the door to budge." Dean yelled at me. "Ali hold on! We're going to get you out I promise!"

"Dean! I'm scared and I have no weapon. Hurry!" I started thinking what if the ghost wasn't trying to hurt her but communicate.

"AJ listen to me! You need to look the ghost in the eye. It's like the old lady, it's trying to communicate."

"Easier said than done Sam!" Then it got really quiet. Dean and I looked at each other, waiting for something to happen.

"This better work Sammy." Dean said just as the door to the room unlatched and AJ walked out shaking.

"AJ? What happened?" I pulled her over to me checking to see that she was okay.

"137. He said 137." She whispered. "I volunteer to go on babysitting duty. I'm done being molested by creepy ghosts in this hell hole." Dean chuckled at her and she flipped him the bird.

After walking around for awhile, we finally found room 137 which belonged to Dr. Ellicott. The room was a disaster, papers strewn everywhere, tables flipped over and cabinets flung open. I rummaged through the cabinets while Dean searched the room and he found a secret hatch in the wall. I walked over to Dean and he threw a satchel onto the desk.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks Sammy!" He grinned as I shined the light on it. He pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages. It showed all the messed up experiments Ellicott did on the patients.

"This is barbaric Dean. How could someone do this?"

"I don't know Sammy. Let's go find the body and make it burn."

* * *

 **A while later...**

 **Alison's POV**

Sam and Dean walked out of the asylum looking a little worse for wear. I walked over to them grabbing Sam's face and checking him out.

"What the hell happened in there? You're covered in blood."

"Well Sammy here got infected by the good old doctor and tried to kill me." Dean said while I checked him out too. I cocked my eyebrow in shock. "Yeah not kidding there, Tiny. He went full on Whacky Jacky."

"Well I'm kind of glad I wasn't in there. Dealing with a ghost was enough for me. I don't think I could have dealt with a whacked out Sammy."

"Dude. I'm right here. It's not like I meant anything that I said in there." Sam pouted.

We said bye to Kat and Gavin watching them walk off. Knowing that this was all over, I just really wanted sleep and a hot shower. Nothing like getting creeped on by a ghost to make you want to scrub yourself clean until you're raw.

"Dean I mean it. I didn't mean any of what I said back there. Do we need to talk about this?" Sam asked concerned. Dean turned away and walked to his door, tossing his bag in.

"No. I'm not really in the caring and sharing kind of mood. I just want to get some sleep." Dean replied bluntly and got in the Impala. I looked over to Sam and we both got in slowly. It was going to be a long car ride back to the motel.

* * *

When we got back to the motel Dean hit the bathroom first. We decided that I would bunk with the guys in one room to save on cash. I sat at the table with my laptop looking for new cases, when Sam came over and sat across from me. I looked up from my computer and waited for him to talk.

"I didn't mean to say all those horrible things to Dean." Sam said once he heard the shower turn on.

"Sammy, whatever you said to him. You meant it on some level. Ellicott only amplifies a person's anger." Sam looked down and gave me his puppy dog eyes. "You're allowed to be angry, Samsquatch." I replied gently. "Dean will be okay too. Just give him time. Whatever you said to him...It hurt."

"I know AJ. You're amazing, you know that. What would I do without you?" He smiled and I started chuckling.

"Of course I'm amazing." I got up and kissed him on the top of his head. "You and Dean would have killed each other by now."

About two hours later we were all showered and the boys were already passed out in bed. I sat up searching for cases, not wanting to fall asleep. I don't think I could handle nightmares tonight after the creep show at the asylum earlier. Suddenly, my phone rang from the nightstand in between the beds. I grabbed it quickly not wanting to wake the boys.

"Hello."

 _"Alison."_ The gruffy voice said on the other end.

"John." I replied. "It's about damn time." I was standing in the middle of the two beds, while talking on the phone. "Where the hell are you? I never heard from you after I called about Lawrence."

 _"I can't tell you where I am. The boys will try to find me."_ John spoke and I was already starting to get frustrated. I know I told him I would keep them out of the loop, but this was about to get out of hand.

"Really? Because it's not like the boys haven't been trying to track you down for the last six months!" I told him in anger and used my sarcasm which I knew he hated.

"Ali, is that my dad?" Dean asked but I wasn't paying him any attention.

 _"You better be careful with that tone young lady."_ John warned me and I sighed. I knew I just pissed him off.

"Please John. They want to help find the thing that killed Mary and Jess." I turned my attention to the two boys, who were now wide awake. "Let us help you, John." Of course, he went silent. I'm frustrated, he wants me to protect his boys yet he keeps wanting to keep tabs. "You know what? Talk to one of your sons then. You know the ones you let think you disappeared." I snapped and Dean looked shocked at the tone I just used with his dad. I held the phone out and Dean snatched it before Sam could.

"Dad it's me...Where are you? Yes sir. I got a pen. What are their names?" I sighed deeply and sat on the edge of the bed. I hated this. Whenever Dean spoke to John, he'd just fall in line. Like a perfect little soldier. Dean got off the phone with John and headed over to my laptop, typing in the names John had just given him.

I grabbed my running gear out of my bag and headed to change. Sam looked to me and knew better than to ask what I was about to do. I came back out and grabbed my ipod off of the dresser.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked. I stopped with my hand on the door.

"Going for a run. Not that it's any of your business." I snapped.

"Whoa. Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because Dean, John calls and you fall in line like a good little soldier." Dean stands up and looks pissed. "Did he tell you that after Colorado he called me? Told me that he was hunting the thing that was killed your mom. He ordered me to protect you boys and yet he keeps dangling little missions for you to carry out." I'm panting and my face is turning red from anger.

"He called you?" Dean asked sternly. "And you knew he was alive?" Sam got up and was ready to intervene if this blew up.

"Didn't I just say that Dean?! I even told you two that I knew he was alive." I was shaking and my head started throbbing. "Ugh damn it." I fell to my knees.

"AJ. Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned as he crouched down beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know what I'm just going to go out. I'm done arguing." I got up to my feet and took a couple deep breaths. I looked over to Dean who had a mix of concern and anger on his face.

"Ali we're not done here."

"I know. But we need to cool off before we say something we regret." I said as I walked out the door.

I started running down the road as fast as I could, feeling the cold air burn my lungs. Maybe the two of them can look up those names dear old John gave Dean, while I'm gone. Selfish bastard doesn't even realize he's putting them in danger. He might as well just tell us where he is. The sooner we kill the thing he's hunting maybe we can figure out what killed mom. Suddenly I hear screeching tires and see a car heading towards me.

It comes skidding to a stop inches from me and I'm blinded by the headlights.

"Ali, get in! We need to go now!" Dean yelled.

* * *

 **AN:** And that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Cheers! -Vickie


	10. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey all!**

 **Sorry for not uploading more chapters sooner. Long story short life happened and I had to deal with some things which put my writing on hold.**

 **Hoping to finish up a couple of chapters tomorrow and over the next week or two and get those uploaded for all of you.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Vickie**


	11. Chapter 10 - What Could Go Wrong

**What Could Go Wrong?**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. This chapter takes place prior to and part of episode 1.11. Also this chapter will be mostly done in Alison's POV. Thanks for waiting on the new chapter and I hope that you all enjoy.

 **Alison's POV**

"What the hell Dean?!" I slammed my hands down on the hood of the Impala. "You almost ran me over you idjit!" I walked over to the driver's side and I'm furious! The jerk came within like two inches of taking me out at my knees.

"You're fine! Don't have a cow." He glared at me from behind the wheel. "Get in Alison."

"Why isn't Sam in the damn car?" I glared back, arms crossed.

"We had it out after you left and he took off, alright!" Dean said grumpily. I looked to the backseat and saw all my stuff packed and ready. What the hell did these two fight about that Sam just took off without even saying goodbye? I walked around to the passenger side and got in. Dean put the car in gear and started down the road without saying a word.

"Dean..." I sighed. "I know you're pissed at me and I know I'm the last person you want to be around right now. Hell you probably wish you actually ran me down." Dean scoffed and kept looking ahead. This is going to be one hell of a long car ride, especially since I have no damn clue where we're headed. I reached over and put in one of Dean's cassettes, _What do you do for money honey_ came on and I started to sing along quietly.

 _"You workin' in bars, riding in cars. Never going to give it for free..."_ I looked over to Dean who was now tapping his thumbs to the beat on the steering wheel.

"I forgot you could actually sing." Dean finally spoke and glanced over at me.

"You're speaking to me? Hallelujah!" I joked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Smart ass." I chuckled. "And I don't wish I ran you down. Sam took off and all I could think was that I needed to make sure you were okay." Dean furrowed his brow and turned down the music. I reached over and touched his arm before I spoke again.

"Dean, I just went for a run to cool off. I wasn't running away." I sighed and pulled my hair out of my messy bun. "Honestly I just needed to cool off and get my mind straight."

"Yeah well with how you fell back there...It scared me a bit." I started playing with the hem of my shirt. That blinding headache came out of nowhere, hell it scared the crap out of me.

"You and me both." I sighed. "So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Sam?"

"Do you want the short or long story?"I thought about it, the cliff notes version would probably be best. If I say long story, Dean just may go into a huge rant and I won't find out about where we're going until we get there.

"How about you just do the cliff notes."

"Well after you left Sam ripped into me about following Dad's orders. Said that we should be trying to find Dad and helping him track down what killed mom and Jess." He took a deep breath. "I said no we weren't going to track down Dad and he grabbed his stuff and left. He's being selfish!" Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel and I flinched.

"Dean I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I mumbled as I looked out the window at the rain.

"Ali, are you kidding me? It's not your fault that Sam went off the deep end." Dean stated. "Look at me, please." He pulled the car over to the shoulder and put it in park. I took a breath and looked over to him.

"Dean it is my fault! If I didn't follow John's orders, you guys would have known he was off hunting this thing." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true, John wants to keep you guys out of this but you should be allowed to help kill the thing that broke up your family."

"Ali, you can't be blamed for what Dad does. Sam doesn't get that he was just trying to protect us, I might not like that but it's just how Dad works." Dean shrugged and I couldn't help but wonder how he's always been able to understand how John wants things done.

"Dean I really am sorry for everything. Before you keep telling me it's not my fault, I'm allowed to feel guilty." I gave him a small smile as I took a swig from my water bottle. "So can we get back on the road to wherever it is John told you we had to go?" I turned up the music before reaching into the backseat for a warm sweater.

"Whatever you say Ali." Dean pulled back onto the road and started gunning it. "So Dad had given me a list of names when he called. Three different couples. All of them missing."

"Okay. So are they all from different towns and states?" I asked.

"Hit the nail on the head there Ali. You got Washington, New York and Colorado. Each couple took a different trip cross country. None of them made it to their destination and none of them were heard from again."

"Dean do you know how big this country is? They could have disappeared anywhere." I leaned back in my seat while propping my feet on the dash. Dean glared.

"Dude get your feet off the dash before I chop them off." I laughed and put them down. "They could've disappeared anywhere but they didn't. They all disappeared in the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"Wait a second. Isn't already the second week of April?"

"Yep. So are you up for a belated birthday hunt?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Of course he couldn't just forget about my birthday.

 _"Happy birthday sleepy head! Time for us to hightail it out of here, people are starting to get suspicious." Dean ripped the covers off of me as I scrambled to try and cover up. Leave it to me to go to sleep in my own room in just a tank and undies and be abruptly woken up by Dean._

 _"Damn it Dean! What the hell?!" I grabbed my jeans off the floor and quickly put them on. Dean was still holding the covers in his hand and staring. "You could stop staring." That seemed to make him snap out of it._

 _"Jeez Singer didn't pick you as a pink and lace kind of girl."_

"Earth to Ali." Dean waved his hand in front of my face.

"You're not going to let go of my birthday wakeup call ever are you?" I said as I smacked his hand away.

"Pink and lace. Such a surprise! And no I will hold this over your head until I die." Dean chuckled.

* * *

A couple hours later we got to the small town of Burkitsville, Indiana. I threw myself out of the car, glad to finally stretch my legs. I looked over to Dean and saw him looking down at his phone, probably wanting to call Sam. I made my way over to his side, leaned against the door and gave a small smile. Dean snapped his phone shut and got out of the car. He looked down at me and saw the small smile on my face and pulled me into a hug without saying a word.

"You know you both are stubborn as all hell right?" I mumbled into his chest, feeling him chuckle. "So how are we going to play this?" Dean looked down at me and smirked.

"Well since I already saw you in your underwear might as well play along." He said with a wink and I blushed a little.

"You're a jerk you know that?" I said as we walked up to a dude sitting on the porch of a restaurant called Scotty's.

"Let me guess Scotty." Dean gestured to the sign and the man nodded. "Hi, my name's John Bonham."

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty replied and Dean looked at him in surprise.

"Wow. Good. You're a classic rock fan."

"His parents were huge Zeppelin fans." I lied giving Scotty a grin. "Hi, Kara Danvers." I greeted and Scotty nodded.

"What can I do for you John, Kara?" Scotty asked and Dean took the missing person's paper out of his pocket.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at this?" Dean showed him the papers. Scotty scanned the pages then looked back at us. "Nope. Who are they?"

"They are friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here and we've already asked around Scottsburg and.." I began.

"Sorry but we don't get many strangers around here." Scotty informed us and I bit my tongue. Yeah, I wonder why people don't visit this creepy quiet town. Not a perfect little horror movie setting at all.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, you know that?" Dean asked and I coughed to cover up my laugh. Scotty definitely wasn't amused. I whistled lowly and whispered "Tough crowd." Dean smirked at me and turned back to Scotty.

"Thanks for your time, Scotty." He said and we walked off. "Gotta love small towns like this." He said sarcastically.

I snorted. "I would lose my freaking mind in a town this small."

Dean stopped and glanced down at me. "You don't want this? The apple pie life?"

"Dean I tried remember? Way too boring. Besides, if I had the apple pie life who would you annoy every day?" I smirked at him and he smiled.

"Are you suggesting I would miss you?"

"Eh, maybe a little." I laughed and pushed his shoulder.

We were in Jorgensen General Store. Dean and I were still questioning people on the whereabouts of the missing couple. "You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean asked as he held out the papers to the old man -Harley. He took them and showed them to his wife-Stacy, who shook her head.

"Nope, sorry don't remember them. You said they were friends of yours?" Harley asked.

"That's right." Dean said with a small smile. Just then a girl came down the stairs carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" She asked, handing the boxes to her aunt, coming over to look at the pictures.

"Yes he did!" I exclaimed and noticed that the old man and woman seemed to tense up.

"You remember? They were just married." She said to her aunt and uncle. Harley suddenly had a look of realization come over his face.

"You know what? You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here for more than ten minutes."

Dean looked to me with suspicion in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"I told them how to get back on to the interstate. They left town." I grabbed Dean's hand and looked to Harley.

"Do you mind pointing us in the same direction?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Sure thing Kara." Harley smiled back.

* * *

We're now driving in the Impala driving in the same direction as the couple did a year ago.

"Don't you think it's weird Dean? I mean come on they only remember the couple because of their niece. I mean Scotty said that they don't really get new people coming into town often. You would think they would remember when new faces pass through the town." I reasoned.

"It did seem off. But they are old Ali. I mean come on old people forget things all the time." He said and I rolled my eyes. The car was quiet once again and I leaned my head against the window, my eyes starting to grow heavy. I haven't really slept since we left the motel room after that shooting headache. I must have fallen asleep as I jolted awake when Back in Black blasted through the speakers. I looked to Dean and glared at him while he laughed his ass off. I turned the music down, "Seriously Dean?"

"Just trying to keep you awake there, Princess. When's the last time you got some solid sleep?" He asked, concern weighed down his voice.

"Since I got that blinding headache. Don't worry about it." I said as I leaned my head up against the window once more. He shook his head, when suddenly the EMF went off in the backseat. I reached back to get it out of my bag.

"What the hell?" Dean pulled over and parked on the side of the road. I'm holding the EMF and stare at Dean waiting for an explanation but he just shrugged. I shut off the EMF and got out of the car. Looking around I noticed that we are surrounded by apple trees. Dean started to chuckle behind me and I cocked my eyebrow at him, he looked at me and smirked. "Apple orchards. Don't you remember?" I tried thinking of where he was going with this when he spoke again. "You were probably 16 and I was hanging out at the salvage yard for a bit after a hunt." I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Oh I remember that clearly, Dean Winchester!" The wind started to pick up, blowing hair in my face. "You scared my date away!"

"That's not how I remember it sweetheart. I stopped that scumbag you were on a date with from getting handsy." Dean replied gruffly. I rolled my eyes at him and tucked hair behind my ear.

" Seriously?! Tommy Anderson was a good guy and we were on our first date. The first date that Dad actually let me go on may I add." Dean kept on walking. "Dean why did you have to 'rescue' me from that date?"

"Look sweetheart, the guy was a tool and you know it. I was protecting you from kissing a douchebag that would just end up hurting you." I was about to reply when we happened upon probably one of the creepiest things I've seen in awhile. "Dean what's that?"

 **Dean's POV**

I turned to see what Ali was talking about and noticed a scarecrow tied to a post. I followed behind Ali as she walked up and stared at its face. "Dude you fugly." She muttered. I chuckled and picked a leaf out of her hair. As I did, my eyes were drawn to the scarecrow's arm. It held a sickle in its hand but what caught my eye was the design decorating it's arm. I pulled out Vince's flyer and compared the two designs which were exactly the same.

"Nice tat." I said with a sigh and looked back to Ali who was still staring at it all creeped out. "Let's get back to town."

We pulled into the gas station and I got out of the car, leaving a napping Ali in the passenger seat. She fell asleep as soon as we got back on the road. I saw the girl from earlier standing by the pumps. Looking down at her name tag, I saw that her name was Emily.

"Hey Emily, do you mind filling her up?" She nodded and started her way over. "So, uh this is the perfect little town or something?"

"Well you know, it's the boonies." She started with a shrug. "But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed."

I nodded and noticed that Ali had woken up and was listening in. "Hey, have you ever been out to that orchard? You seen that scarecrow?"

"Yeah it creeps me out." She scrunched up her face in disgust and I chuckled slightly.

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know it's just always been there." I nodded and then pointed to a red van that was parked nearby. "That your aunt and uncle's?"

"Belongs to a customer. They had some car trouble." Emily said as she moved hair out of her face.

"It wasn't a couple by chance? A guy and girl?" Ali piped up as she got out of the car, to come stand beside me.

"Mhmm." Emily replied as Ali and I exchange a look of concern.

 **AN:** And that's the end of the chapter. Next chapter will have the remainder of the episode (1.11). Cheers! -Vickie


End file.
